Empire, Book 4
by Newmoonfan15
Summary: Basically how I see book 4. Battles to be fought, prophecies to be fulfilled...And can Eragon complete the dangerous task set for him while he has to deal with a new romance and dealing with his own emotions? Read and review. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Empire; Book 4

So this is my version of book 4, I tried to keep as much to the other books as I could. First fanfic so constructive criticism would be appreciated. All characters are owned by Christopher Paolini, etc.

Chapter One

Eragon stretched; lifting his arms up above his head before dropping them. This was the first night he was able to sleep without encountering any nightmares. He searched his tent for some clean clothes and once he dressed he searched for Saphira in his mind. He found her mind easily.

_Good morning._

_Good morning, Eragon._

He was slightly surprised Saphira didn't call him little one anymore.

_Does it bother you? _Saphira asked, assessing his thoughts.

_No. I only wondered._

_Well, you have grown so much. Why I remember when we first meet. We were both hatchlings._

Eragon smiled while Saphira showed him her memories of their first meeting.

_We've come too far to give up now. Galbotorix will pay._

Eragon felt Saphira's agreement through their mental connection.

_Where are you?_

_Hunting. With all the war and conflict I have neglected feeding myself. I shall return soon._

_Do not hurry yourself if you cannot. I shall be fine. I have to discuss matters of importance with Nasuada anyway._

Saphira said farewell and ended their conversation but not their connection. Eragon had grown so close to Saphira that he would feel distracted if he was not in contact with her for a long duration. The time he remained in the Empire still flashed in his mind. Snapping out of his thoughts Eragon left his tent and made his to way to Nasuada. Eragon was glad his Elvin bodyguards decided to use their time working on strategies and patrolling instead of following his every move. The Varden Camp held a gloomy atmosphere. Soldiers tried to appear brave but Eragon could see the fear their eyes held not to mention he could hear their melancholy secret thoughts. This was all because they knew they were getting closer to Galbotorix which was both an intimidating thought and it brought a sense of finality. The soldiers knew it was either life or death. Nevertheless Eragon appreciated the soldiers who bowed whenever he walked over. When Eragon reached Nasuada's tent he was allowed in straight away for the Nighthawks already knew him well enough to send him in right away. Nasuada was not alone. Arya was talking to her. They stopped when they noticed him.

"Ah, Eragon. Just the person I wanted to see."

Eragon's heart had fluttered when Arya had looked his direction. He was surprised though at how weak it had been. Normally he would have been thrilled but he decided that in these dark times happiness should be cast aside.

"I have something I wished to discuss with you as well." Eragon said, focusing only on Nasuada when he answered.

"I have matters I need to address as well." Arya said before departing from the tent.

"_Now what is it you wish to talk about, Eragon?" Nasuada asked sitting down._

Eragon remained in his standing position when he answered.

"_I've been thinking about…well everything and I have a suggestion." He paused, uncertainly._

Nasuada nodded.

" _I have thought this though and I think that the only solution is for me and Saphira to go to Uru'baen to try and locate the third dragon egg."_

Eragon waited for her response which would not be a good one he was sure of that. However he was mistaken.

"_Eragon. I do not think that is a wise decision. You have to understand you and Saphira are the only hope we have without you the Varden will crumble." _Nasuada seemed to be restraining herself from raising her voice.

"_I realize that but if anyone has a better chance of freeing the last dragon egg then its us. I also know that it could years for us to find another rider but what other options do we have."_

"_We could find a way on how to separate Galbotorix and Murtagh from the dragons heart of hearts."_

"_That may take a while and if Saphira and I are in Uru'baen we have a better chance of finding the eldunari."_

"_Eragon," _Nasuada could not restrain her self-control any longer and raised her voice saying, _"Don't you see this could be a trap. Galbotorix knows we're getting desperate and this makes him even more dangerous."_

"_Galbotorix won't kill us. He needs Saphira to rebuild the dragon race, at least that's the story he's got Murtagh believing."_

Nasuada stood up.

"_Eragon, I have considered what you have said. I disagree…but I think we could use part of your plan. We should send spies into Uru'baen to try and get a look at what's happening."_

"_I don't think anyone-"_

_Cutting across Nasuada said, "I'm sure we'll find someone. Now get some rest, Eragon. Tomorrow we shall siege Belatona and we need to alert for Galbotorix is unpredictable."_

Eragon took this as his dismissal and left somewhat disappointed. He found Saphira already waiting for him at his tent.

_You heard everything, right?_

Eragon asked already knowing her answer.

_Yes. I have to say I agree with Nasuada. As much as I would enjoy tearing Uru'baen and that treacherous tyrant to pieces I have to use logic like Oromis and Glaedr taught us._

Eragon could feel Saphira's sadness when she mentioned Oromis and Glaedr names but she pushed those emotions away.

_You know it's okay to talk about them, if you want. I'm here for you._

_I know._

And for a moment Saphira let Eragon share in the pain she felt. He took it without saying a word. Once Saphira felt better she resumed talking.

_I know you mean well , Eragon but it's best if we stay here and fight with the Varden._

_I suppose you're right._

Eragon admitted.

_I just wish there was something more we could do. _

Eragon left that sentence there and did not continue. Instead he found a tree to sit beneath. He allowed his mind to wonder while he fingered Aren unconsciously. Saphira rested as well as the Varden did not need Eragon or herself at the time. The sun shone ferociously bright which served the Varden well for today they were using the time to plan and check on supplies and count casualties. Eragon felt his vision go blurry and his eyes start to close.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A consciousness brushed against Eragon's. It seemed somewhat familiar but Eragon did not risk it and pushed up his barriers.

_Eragon! _Arya called out.

_Arya, why are you reaching me in this manner? What has happened?_

_Nothing, yet. We are preparing for battle and you are sleeping._

_Where is Saphira?_

_We are adorning her with the necessary armour. You best wake up and do the same._

She released the connection before Eragon could say any more. Eragon bolted up and looked around. He was still propped up against the tree as earlier the only difference was that it was still night. Only a few shining stars appeared in the darkened sky above. Moving with great haste Eragon scrambled to his tent to adorn his armour. With Beloth the Wise around his waist and Brisingr sheathed at his side Eragon left his tent in search of Saphira. He found Saphira outside Nasuada's tent ready and waiting. Nasuada was also waiting on her horse along with half the army.

"We shall move north to Belatona. The Empire's army has taken over most of the remaining territory now I advise everybody to be vigilant. There is no wall shielding this city so this should make our siege all the more easier."

Directly after Nasuada's speech was finished a horn was blown to proclaim the start of war. Eragon who had already adjusted himself on Saphira's saddle unsheathed Brisingr in preparation.

"Lady Nasuada, where would you have Saphira and I be?"

"I suspect that Galbotorix has a bigger plan that we just don't see yet. This is why I want you and Saphira to fly up ahead to check if there's anything happening. But if you see any danger that would harm and Saphira I want you to turn back immediately."

Eragon nodded. Eragon didn't see Arya before he and Saphira took flight upwards. They ascended up so high that they could hardly see Varden below.

_Not too high. Just high enough so that they don't see us._

_I understand. I hope the Varden can cope without us._

_As do I. I thought the battlefield was where we were needed the most._

_Perhaps but one can never be sure with Galbotorix as Nasuada so rightfully stated. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for my mistake in the previous chapter, where Eragon and Nasuada were talking, it wasn't suppose to be in italics. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Two

Once they had passed Belatona they came to Dras-Leona. Eragon and Saphira descended lower to get a better view. It was there where Eragon and Saphira saw it. A huge wall blocked any entrance to Dras-Leona. Empire soldiers were positioned at stations all over; by guarding the wall, keeping watch and some armed just waiting. It seemed Galbotorix was indeed prepared for battle. Resting by the enormous Dras-Leona Lake was Murtagh and Thorn seeming in the least worried about the war. Upon seeing a glimpse of Murtagh Eragon burned with a rage so strong he had to pause to control himself.

_I think we've seen enough._

Saphira said, who had felt the surge of hatred as well.

Unfortunately it was too late. Either Murtagh and Thorn had sensed Saphira and Eragon's presence of the Empire soldiers had noticed another dragon and rider in the sky. Eragon and Saphira did not pause to consider which one was correct instead Saphira flew with fleeting speed away from Dras-Leona. However within seconds Murtagh and Thorn were airborne and chasing them.

_Saphira, stop! We're leading them straight to the Varden._

Eragon thought frantically.

_What do you suggest?_

Saphira asked just as anxious.

_Change your flying course . Just ascend until I can get a better aim at Murtagh._

Following Eragon's instructions Saphira started to ascend in the opposite direction of Belatona. Thorn followed until Saphira stopped. Eragon tried not to look down as to see how high up they really were instead he focused on Murtagh's face.

"This getting ridiculous," Murtagh said, "Eragon, you could save many lives if you just surrender peacefully."

"Lives that would not be free. Galbotorix would still take control despite me getting out of his way."

"True, but at least we could rebuild the dragon race. Surely you don't want Saphira to live an incomplete life. She needs a mate, Eragon."

"And she will get one." Eragon said, confidently.

Murtagh laughed mirthlessly.

_I can buy the Varden more time to figure out their plan if I keep Murtagh distracted long enough._

_Be careful though. Murtagh is still stronger than us._

Saphira warned.

"How? All the male dragons have hatched and there are no other free male dragons for her." As soon as Murtagh said this he looked as though he regretted it.

"What do you mean? There is another dragon egg that's yet to be hatched in Galbotorix's possession." Eragon said, his heart started to race.

Murtagh didn't reply. He merely smirked as he unsheathed Zar'roc. Without warning Thorn flew forward with Murtagh swinging Zar'roc over his right shoulder. The blow would have decapitated Eragon had Saphira not dived under to avoid the blow.

"Brisingr!"

Directly on command Eragon's sword set itself ablaze. Murtagh looked surprised if only for a moment. Eragon gave Saphira instructions on what attacks to manoeuvre. Saphira charged forward and Zar'roc and Brisingr collided causing sparks as well as a loud sound of metal meeting. Murtagh pushed Zar'roc against Brisingr with more force but Brisingr's flame burnt through Murtagh's leather glove before burning the exposed flesh beneath the glove. Instantly Murtagh's pressure on Brisingr decreased and Thorn backed away from Saphira. Murtagh held his burnt hand tenderly. He threw down the half burnt leather glove.

"Murtagh, what did you mean? About all the eggs being hatched." Eragon asked.

Instead of answering Thorn sprang forward catching Saphira and Eragon off guard. Saphira was doing her best to avoid Thorn's attacks while Eragon struggled to hold a steady position on Saphira and fight off Murtagh. Eragon missed Zar'roc's blow just by inches. Murtagh took this opportunity to try and thrust his sword in Eragon's chest. At this exact moment Thorn's teeth missed Saphira's neck but collided in Eragon's arm. Saphira bit Thorn neck which immediately made him release Eragon's arm. Both dragons and riders retreated in opposite directions. Murtagh and Thorn back to Dras-Leona and Saphira and Eragon to Belatona. Both Eragon in Saphira were in immense pain and they barely landed as they reached the ground. Eragon remembered seeing the Elvin bodyguards circling him and Saphira. Nasuada was approaching on her horse next to Roran and Arya looked worried. The rest he didn't remember only that a darkness overtook his sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon's dreams were troubled with death, war and blood. As he was waking up Eragon heard voices around him although he kept his eyes closed.

"…and how is he doing?" the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"We do not know yet. It's amazing his arm is still intact." a woman's voice said.

"He'll need a dose of herbs when he awakes. Let him drink this." this was definitely Angela's voice Eragon thought.

At the mention of his arm Eragon recalled the fight with Murtagh. Thorn had bitten him but Saphira had bitten Thorn's neck. Eragon's body felt strangely numb which made him reluctant to open his eyes.

_Saphira…_

_You're awake! I thought I lost you. How do you feel?_

_Like a dragon nearly ripped my arm off. _

Saphira didn't sound amused.

_I should never have let him get so close._

_What? No, Saphira. This is not your fault. We fought well today and you are not going to blame yourself. _

Saphira remained silent and Eragon knew despite what he said Saphira would still blame herself. Eragon then recalled why they had to go on the trip in the first place.

_Saphira, have you told the Varden what we've seen and what Murtagh said._

_Yes. I can still your pain, Eragon. You should drink the herbs Angela left._

Eragon agreed and slowly opened his eyes. He turned on the makeshift bed and was surprised to find Arya sitting on a stool staring straight ahead. She appeared to be thinking rather deeply Eragon noted as he sat up. Her eyes flickered onto him when he did so.

"You're awake." She said.

"Yes. Do-" A sharp pain throbbed through Eragon's left arm. He found it had been bandaged when he looked down to inspect it.

"Does it hurt?" she sounded concerned.

Eragon nodded unable to speak. Arya handed Eragon a wooden mug from a table a few feet away. Eragon gave a small grateful smile of thanks as he forced himself to drink. He nearly spat it out the minute he took the first sip.

_What were you expecting it to taste like?_

Saphira asked in her normal playful tone.

Eragon didn't answer but focused on forcing the mixture down his throat without regurgitating it. There was a somewhat awkward silence between himself and Arya which he found odd since there had never anything like that before.

"So…how are the Varden coming along? I mean was the siege successful?" Eragon asked rather uncomfortably.

"Yes. We were not that much surprised when Saphira relayed the news of what you had seen."

"What about the last dragon egg?" Eragon asked, hoping Arya would have a better opinion than Nasuada had.

"Eragon, it is an impossible task. It was purely by luck that Saphira hatched for you."

"I believe the last dragon egg already?"

Arya sat up a bit straighter; Eragon had her undivided attention.

"What do you mean?" Arya asked.

"I thought about what Murtagh said and I think he said that, by accident. Galbotorix has already found another rider."

Arya was quiet for a moment before she responded.

"It's highly unlikely. For one if Galbotorix had another rider would he not let this rider fight alongside Murtagh."

"True, but maybe he doesn't want us to know. That would give him an advantage which would make us think he still had the egg that hadn't hatched."

"Nay, I think that he would want to make his power known. I have seen this tyrant rule for many years and Galbotorix is not afraid to show us how much power he has. Think about, Eragon. If Galbotorix had another Dragon Rider he would send that Rider to help Murtagh bring you to him."

Eragon stopped to think about Murtagh's words.

"No, Murtagh said all the male dragons were hatched and he spoke in the ancient language."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the abrupt ending, the thing is I've already finished this story and I'm finding it hard to put it into chapters. Take the time to review because I got like 54 hits but only 1 review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the person who actually reviewed chapter two (LV Marching Band). So I've decided I want at least 3 reviews before I put chapter four up. **

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Anyway so this chapter is starting exactly where chapter two ended.

Chapter Three

This piece of information astonished Arya.

"Then it must be true," Arya paused, "It still doesn't make sense. The information doesn't fit together."

"Arya, you don't think that the Rider is against the empire and has escaped with his dragon, do you?"

Arya hesitated, "I suppose that is possible and we could bring this to the Varden's attention but do not place all your hopes on this, Eragon."

Eragon turned his attention back to his arm.

"How bad is it?" Eragon asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I am not healer but it is not as bad as it could have been."

For a moment there was a short silence. Then Arya said,

"Why did you and Saphira not turn back once you had seen the army below?"

"We needed to get a closer view but before we could get away Murtagh and Thorn spotted us and attacked."

Arya looked as though as she wanted to say something but stopped herself when Nasuada entered.

"Eragon. How are you feeling?" Nasuada asked.

Arya stood up to stand closer to the tent's entrance.

"Better. Could have been worst, right?"

Eragon tried to gain eye contact with Arya but she seemed to be deliberately avoiding his face.

"…what do you think?"

Eragon looked up at Nasuada.

"Sorry, what?"

"We shall have to wait until you recover before we can besiege Dras-Leona. The Empire's army highly outnumbers ours."

"My arm is better already."

"No, Eragon. The Healers said it would take some time. I only hope the Empire doesn't decide to strike for then I fear we all will suffer."

"What if we had another Dragon Rider?"

Nasuada sighed, slightly annoyed.

"We've been through this before, Eragon. I have sent spies to Uru'baen. I can only hope they have made it that far."

"Have you not heard what Murtagh said?"

Now it was Eragon's turn to be irritated. Nobody seemed to be taking any notice of Murtagh's words.

"Yes, Eragon. But how you can expect us to believe anything Murtagh-"

"He was speaking in the ancient language and the look on his face convinced me he had said too much."

Nasuada considered what he had said for a moment before turning to Arya.

"What do you think?" Nasuada asked Arya.

"I think it is probable. It is not possible to lie in the ancient language without dire consequences."

"What do you suggest then Eragon?" Nasuada asked turning back to face him.

"I suggest Saphira and I go in search of this Dragon and his Rider."

"That would an aimless and dangerous task," Nasuada said, "Where would you even begin to search? Alagaesia is an enormous land and there are even undiscovered parts we may not know about."

"Even though that may be true, I know from experience that is difficult to hide a growing dragon."

"Eragon, I shall get back to you on this matter. Please get some rest." Nasuada said and then left.

Before Eragon could see past Nasuada Arya had already disappeared. Saphira was able to put her head through Eragon's tent flap which she did once Arya and Nasuada left.

_Eragon, have you upset Arya again?_

Saphira asked in a reprimanding voice.

_No! I don't know what the problem was but it wasn't me._

Eragon said angrily back though he was mostly angry because he was confused by her behaviour.

_What do you think about all this, Saphira?_

Eragon asked.

_I think that if we do find another Dragon Rider that would be a big advantage for us but if we don't we need to find a way of separating Galbotorix from his heart of hearts. For that is the only way we can defeat him and Murtagh._

_I agree. If only we could ask Glaedr for advice._

_We must not rush him for I could not imagine what my life would be without you. I do not think I would be able to survive. _

_We should not think like that for we are both safe and together._

Eragon only realized when he stopped talking to Saphira how hungry he was.

_I don't know when last I ate something._

_You mean ate something besides fruit and water._

Eragon felt Saphira's disgust.

_Saphira, you know how I feel about eating meat._

_I know, Eragon. I only hate to see you suffer._

_I'm not suffering!_

Eragon said, although he switched back to his normal language.

_Eragon, you should know you can't hide anything from me. I can feel how you suffer when you kill humans. I feel the pain when you think of Arya._

Eragon got up and refusing to answer Saphira he walked out the tent in search of food. Saphira was right and Eragon knew it. Especially about Arya. He wondered whether his love for her would ever decrease or whither and die. He wasn't sure he even wanted it go away; true he would be better off without the pain but love was not something that could be just pushed away. Not true love anyway. Eragon could only find some berries from a nearby bush for dinner. It proved to be problematic to pick them with his arm but somehow he managed. He didn't complain when he saw Saphira ripping a deer apart in front of him. While in his tent Eragon was surprised when Roran appeared.

"Hello, cousin. I meant to come earlier but there was a lot of work to be done."

"No matter. You're here now." Eragon said.

"That I am. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Eragon said.

_On the outside at least. _Eragon thought privately.

"Good, good. Well I wondered if you'd be up for a visit. Baldor and Horst and the rest are all at the camp fire this night."

"I don't really-"

"Come on. It'll be good for you. It's no good being all by yourself in that tent."

Eragon gave up and decided to join Roran and went to the camp fire. A few villagers of Carvahall sat together around the fire. Katrina was among them.

"Eragon. So nice of you to come and honour us with your presence." Katrina said pleasantly.

Eragon forced a smile. He sat down next to Roran who immediately joined in their talking. Eragon felt somewhat left out. They had nothing in common anymore; the villagers and himself. Eragon did not hold himself higher than them, no that was not the case. He felt that he had become a stranger among his own people. He wondered when exactly he would finally know who he is and where he belonged. Everyone expected him to kill Galbotorix and Murtagh as well and Eragon swore to himself he would but what would after that if he survived? Would he still be pining away for Arya?

_You are once again over-thinking things, Eragon._

_Maybe you're right. But can you blame me?_

_I suppose I can't._

Saphira admitted. She felt sorry for Eragon and let him feel her pity.

_You changed so much in such a short period of time. You are no longer a boy but I feel that I have robbed you of your youth._

_That is utter nonsense, Saphira. Don't you ever think like that again. I can't imagine my life without you._

_For my sake Eragon would you at least try to have fun for one night?_

_I can try._

Eragon listened in on what the villagers were talking about but he found himself within the first two minutes. As Eragon watched the blazing inferno a maiden caught his attention. She had been and still was staring at him. The intensity of her stare made him feel uncomfortable. She was sitting directly opposite him on the other side of the fire. The same as Eragon she was not paying much attention to what the villagers were saying. She had long black hair and startling grey eyes. Her features were small and well-proportioned. Overall she was rather attractive for a human. Eragon was astounded by her beauty for he thought only elves possessed such striking qualities. She smiled as he assessed her facial features. Eragon looked away from her and turned his gaze back to the fire.

_Saphira, I tried._

_Will you be okay?_

Eragon said 'yes' he would and then severed their conversation. Getting up Eragon told Katrina he was going for a walk. Eragon did not walk far, he kept his distance from Dras-Leona Lake. Eragon decided to stop when he reached a small clearing. He sat himself down upon a smooth stone and watched the night sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice from behind.

Eragon had not heard footsteps so he instinctively held Brisingr up when he turned around.

"You?" said Eragon.

"I apologize if I startled you-"

"Who are you? And why were you following me?" Eragon asked the dark-haired maiden whom had been staring at him by the camp fire.

"My name is Megiltura and I am one of your twelve Elvin bodyguards. I was assigned by Blodhgarm to keep an eye on you. These are dark times as you very know." she had the harmonious voice that only elves possessed.

Eragon sheathed Brisingr as the elf spoke in the ancient language.

"I apologize. But I had to be sure." Eragon said, as he sat down on the smooth stone.

"It's understandable. Actually I would have surprised if you hadn't done anything."

Megiltura found a place to sit on the opposite rock.

"You did not look like you were enjoying the merriment by the camp fire, why is that?"

Eragon looked in her eyes; they sparkled like grey diamonds in the moonlight.

"Why do you ask?" Eragon asked more harshly than he intended.

"I only wondered. I apologize. It is none of my business and I should have known better than to pry."

Eragon felt guilty at once.

"It is I who is sorry. I do not feel like I belong with the villagers, that's all." Eragon admitted.

"You don't belong with them." Megiltura said simply.

Before Eragon could say any more Megiltura bade him to sleep well and then left. Eragon looked behind but could not find her. When Eragon reached his tent he was so physically and mentally tired that he fell to sleep instantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to Elvendiath and LV Marching Band for reviewing. Two reviews are better than none.

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Four

Nasuada wanted to see Eragon early the next day in her tent. Arya, Orrin, Jormundur, Garzhvog and Orik were also present.

"Eragon, there is urgent news that has come to my attention. To all of our attention actually. There has been news of a Green Dragon."

Eragon stared at her blankly, shocked. It was clear the others had already heard this for all of them kept to their normal facial expressions.

"How? Is this true? What evidence is there?" Eragon wanted to know.

"There have been sightings from elves who were travelling from Du Weldenvarden to get here. From what I could gather from Queen Islanzadi the location is roundabout near The Spine and Ceunon."

_Saphira, are you hearing this?_

Eragon asked Saphira, excitedly.

_When are we leaving?_

Saphira wanted to know.

Eragon relayed her question to Nasuada.

"I know that these are perilous times but this is evidence we cannot deny or shun away which is why you and Saphira have to leave as soon as you able to. However you and Saphira are still most important to us and we can't afford any mistakes which is why Arya will be accompanying you both."

Eragon felt his stomach lurch.

_If this is necessary I suppose we have to._

Saphira gave a sound that Eragon knew was a chuckle.

_Who are you and what have you done with Eragon? The old Eragon would be thrilled to go on a trip alone with Arya._

_I always say or do the wrong thing. I do not wish to damage our friendship when she's finally trusting me as her friend._

_You have grown very wise._

Eragon noticed he was receiving strange glances so he said Saphira was glad with their decision.

"Shall today be suitable, Lady Nasuada?" Eragon asked.

"So soon? Do you have all the necessary supplies?" She asked.

Eragon nodded.

"Very well, Eragon. You are dismissed."

Eragon left her tent and was on his way to his own when Arya caught up with him.

"Eragon, where shall I meet you and Saphira?" she asked.

"Err…outside my tent. In twenty minutes."

Arya nodded before walking to her own tent. Eragon packed extra bandages in Saphira's saddle while he waited for Arya.

_I hope we can find him._

Eragon said.

_As do I._

Saphira said, agreeing.

_Saphira, it might be my imagination but you don't exactly seem keen to meet this new dragon._

Saphira did not seem to want to respond but Eragon waited patiently not wanting to pressure her.

_I do not want to be rejected again._

From that one sentence Eragon knew exactly how Saphira felt. He too kept a protective shield around his heart or at least he had been trying but he didn't want Saphira to do the same.

_I understand. And now is not the time for such matters, anyway. There is a war amidst and we are in the middle of it._

Arya appeared and she leaped onto Saphira right after Eragon. As Saphira ascended Arya's hold on Eragon's waist tightened. Eragon ignored the tenseness his stomach felt as she did this. They travelled for hours until Saphira had to stop to rest. Eragon nearly fell for he had to get used to walking on solid ground again after being airborne for so long. Arya however seemed to be coping better, she even found berries and fruit for the both of them. Eragon made a fire and ate while he sat down beside it gazing into its dancing flames. Saphira laid curled a few feet away from Eragon. In his mind Eragon could tell Saphira was asleep.

"We travelled far in such a short time." Eragon said.

"Yes, but we still have to be careful. The Empire could have spies." Arya said, removing her gaze from the flames for only a second to meet Eragon's eyes.

Eragon cursed himself for feeling something every time Arya made eye-contact with him. They were in the middle of a war and he was still pining away for her. He could only imagine what Brom would say. Arya seemed to notice his inner turmoil for she said,

"Is something wrong?"

As they were talking in the ancient language Eragon replied saying, "Nothing I can't handle."

A sudden thought came to Eragon.

"Arya, do you know an elf named Megiltura?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, why do you ask? She is, if I am not mistaken, part of your Elvin bodyguards."

"I only ask for she and I conversed and I was interested in knowing more about her."

This was true for ever since that evening Megiltura had said Eragon did not belong with the villagers of Carvahall he could not get her out of his mind. He was curious about her and there was something he could not quite figure it out yet that was captivating about her. He supposed it was the mysterious manner in which she conducted herself and spoke. Arya however seemed bemused as to why Eragon would be interested in her.

"Well, I do not know much."

For a moment it seemed Arya would not go further yet Eragon waited.

Finally Arya spoke;

"She lives in Ellesmera. I do not know her entire history only that she moved to Ellesmera recently. She does not have any siblings and she offered her services to Queen Islanzadi as soon as she heard about the war."

Eragon nodded, taking the brief information in. Arya did not push him further to elaborate on his real interest and for that Eragon was grateful. There was no real dark secret as to why he wanted to know more about the elf yet he felt Arya might not understand. Sitting around the camp fire with Arya reminded Eragon of the previous occasion on which Arya shared her feelings with Eragon.

"I hope you do not mind me asking but how have you been doing?" Eragon asked, rather cautious as he knew Arya was quite unpredictable.

"I am well. Your concern is appreciated. Now I think we need to rest for we must leave before the sun rises tomorrow."

With that Arya got up and Eragon did the same. The last thing Eragon saw before he went to sleep was Arya scooping sand to extinguish the fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------

From Eragon, pg 81

_Eragon watched as a group of people on proud horses approached a lonely river. Many had silver hair and carried tall lances. A strange, fair ship waited for them, shining under a bright moon. The figures slowly boarded the vessel; two of them, taller than the rest, walked arm in arm. Their faces were obscured by cowls, but he could tell that one was a woman. They stood on the deck of the ship and faced the shore. A man stood alone on the pebble beach, the only one who had not boarded the ship. He threw back his head and let out a long, aching cry. As it faded, the ship glided down the river, without a breeze or oars, out into the flat, empty land. The vision clouded, but just before it disappeared, Eragon glimpsed two dragons in the sky._

Eragon awoke from his dream, frustrated.

"What is wrong?" Arya asked, looking at Eragon.

She seemed somewhat anxious. Unusual for her who hid her feelings well.

"Nothing." Eragon said as he sat up.

He rubbed a heap of sweat from his forehead.

"Was it a dream? You were turning a lot in your sleep." Arya continued.

Saphira turned to look at Eragon.

_Nightmare?_

She asked.

_I suppose so. _

Eragon said. Turning to look at Arya he asked;

"Is it time to leave yet?"

"We were supposed to leave later but now that you're up, we might as well."

As Eragon started to walk a pain began to shoot up his arm.

"We should change the bandages before we leave." Arya said, "Where are they?"

"Saddlebag." Eragon said and had to sit down.

Arya removed Eragon's arm bandages and put them down on a nearby rock. Eragon forced himself to look at his exposed arm despite Saphira's warnings. The upper part of his arm looked normal apart from the skin colour. The skin looked an unusually pale shade and the spots where Thorn's teeth had closed upon left scars.

"It is not as bad as you think." Arya said as she closed up Eragon's arm with a new bandage.

"Thank you." Eragon said when Arya had finished.

Arya seemed once again embarrassed though Eragon could not guess why. Eragon burnt his old bandages and extinguished the fire afterwards using magic. Arya and Eragon once again placed themselves on Saphira and waited for her to ascend. Once they were in the air Eragon conversed with Saphira.

_I only hope my arm does not get in the way of the battles yet to come._

Eragon said.

_Do not fret too much about it. The herbs shall heal you and your arm looks better everyday._

Eragon enjoyed the wind rushing against him as Saphira flew faster.

_Not too fast, Saphira. Arya still has to get used to flying._

Saphira did not reply but slowed down her speed.

_I still want to know about that dream you had, Eragon. We should have no secrets._

Eragon knew Saphira was right but he didn't wish to discuss the dream he had with her. Nevertheless he knew how strong their bond was and he if it was Saphira he would want to know.

_I've this dream before…_

Eragon started before describing the dream in detail. He finished saying;

_But it felt so real. I just don't understand it._

_Neither do I._

Saphira said.

_Eragon tell me, what colour where the two dragons you saw in your dream._

Saphira wanted to know.

_That's the strangest part. I couldn't see. I know it was night for the moon could be seen. But all I saw where silhouettes. _

_This does make it harder to interpret. I can find no simple explanation at the time. Perhaps Arya will know._

_I doubt it. If you and I were unable to then I don't see how she could. Besides she wouldn't want to know about my dreams._

_If you say so._

For the next few hours they travelled in silence. They needn't wait long for they saw The Spine coming into view.

_Saphira, fly lower until you can find a place to land._

Saphira did as Eragon told her and landed as gently as she could into The Spine. Eragon helped Arya get off of Saphira before he cast his eyes on The Spine.

_So many memories…_

Eragon thought and shared these thoughts with Saphira. It seemed to Eragon that The Spine was the place where great happenings occurred regularly. He, now, could understand why the King's soldiers would fear it so much. For a moment neither Eragon, Arya nor Saphira moved an inch.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review. One word can even make up a review so it doesn't have to long.

Romance will come later in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those who reviewed. I don't want to give away the entire plot of the story so I can't say who Eragon will end up with. And if Eragon seems to be doing things out of character all I can say is he's going through a lot and he's not quite so sure of himself (he is still young after all).

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Five

Eragon then heard something only his Elvin ears could pick up. He pointed in a north west direction.

_Saphira, I do not wish to offend you but I think that it would be best you scouted the area in the meanwhile. We would not want to startle the young dragon just yet._

Eragon said in his gentlest voice.

Fortunately for him Saphira agreed and took off upwards instantly. Arya didn't ask any questions but had started walking already her ears guiding her. She was walking briskly Eragon thought for he could just see her black hair trailing along every time he tried to catch up with her. Eragon stopped, not to catch his breath but to try and follow his senses. A thought just occurred to Eragon. He started to open his mind to his surroundings; letting it drift along. This was of course a dangerous thing to do for anybody could attack Eragon's mind. However, Eragon was confident enough to do this for he knew this was the one place even the King himself was rumoured to fear. Eragon found Arya's consciousness however he did not linger on it. Eragon was about to relinquish this until he found another mind. This one seemed familiar. It then struck Eragon that this could be the other dragon's mind for it seemed similarly structured to Saphira's.

_Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal _

Eragon said before the dragon could crush his mind. The dragon seemed suspicious but allowed Eragon to access his mind.

_What is your name?_

Eragon asked.

_I am Beroan. Who are you and why are you hear?_

Beroan answered in a deep, intimidating voice.

_I am Eragon and I am here to find help to take down the King._

Eragon replied boldly and waited for Beroan's response.

_We have to meet. Where are you?_

Beroan asked.

Eragon sent a mental picture of where in The Spine he was. Beroan closed his mind off Eragon's after he saw the location. Once the contact was closed Eragon searched for Arya's mind. He found it quickly and told her what had transpired between himself and the dragon. Before Eragon could tell Saphira Beroan appeared. Beroan was a huge, magnificent green scaled dragon. He looked about Saphira's size and his twinkling eyes were a shade of green. His horns were sharp and his teeth looked even sharper and fiercer. For a while all Eragon could do was stare. Arya arrived and slowed to a halt when she saw Beroan. She looked shocked but recovered from it more quickly than Eragon did. She approached Beroan with small, slow, careful steps.

_Who is this? _

Beroan asked Eragon.

_Her name is Arya, she is a friend and will do you no harm._

Eragon replied and then conversed with Saphira.

_Saphira! We found him. Or, well, he found us. You have to come here._

_I'm on my way._

Eragon hoped that Beroan would assist them in the war. The dragon appeared controlled yet he had a sad or angry aura that Eragon could not understand. Eragon watched as Arya touched Beroan's scales. In a cloud of dust Saphira arrived. She was cautious as she approached Beroan. Eragon wished he could have heard what Saphira and Beroan were discussing for Saphira had closed her mind. Arya returned to Eragon's side.

"Magnificent, isn't he?" Eragon said to Arya.

"Indeed." she agreed, "But there's something…"

"I know. It almost seems like he's dealing with a lose."

Eragon turned to look at the two dragons.

"What did he say to you?" Eragon asked Arya.

"That he will help us. Only he wants us to promise in the ancient language that we will help him find his Rider."

"Where is his Dragon Rider?" Eragon asked, worried.

"He doesn't know."

_That's just great. A dragon with no Dragon Rider. _

Eragon thought to himself.

"We need to let Nasuada know about this, Eragon." Arya said.

Eragon nodded.

"We camp here tonight. The Empire will not step foot into this forest." Eragon said.

Arya agreed and said, "We can discuss travel arrangements later."

That afternoon for Arya, Eragon and Saphira had travelled through the middle of the night to get the Spine, they rested. Eragon laid near Saphira who had curled beneath a tree. The sound of a flowing stream along the mountain was like a melody to Eragon. He had grown tired from all the war and death and The Spine was now his sanctuary.

_They seem to be getting along, well._

Saphira noted, indicating to Arya and Beroan.

_So it seems. I don't know but Beroan seems so sad. Did he say anything to you, Saphira?_

_Only that he needs to find his Rider._

_I still don't understand how that could happen. I hope his Rider is not in any danger. We still have to find out what happened and how Beroan hatched and more importantly for whom he hatched. _

_Nasuada will surely sort this out when we arrive tomorrow._

_Do you think we can make it tomorrow? I do not like the idea of leaving the Varden to the mercy of the Empire. _

_Enough talk then, shall we depart now?_

Eragon said 'yes' and informed Beroan and Arya about the departure. Eragon asked Arya accessing her consciousness if she would be able to ride Beroan for it would not look suitable if there was a dragon flying without a Rider.

_Your request is necessary but the decision is up to Beroan, himself._

Eragon asked Beroan if he would have a problem with Arya riding him.

_For the time being I shall accept this but know I shall hold you both to your word of finding my true Rider._

_I understand and I would never break my word as a Rider, I thank you for understanding._

They reached the Varden on the second day of travelling. There were bodies scattered all across the land of Belatona. Panic rushed through Eragon. As soon as Saphira's legs touched solid ground Eragon ran to Nasuada's tent.

"What happened?" Eragon asked, looking around wildly.

Nasuada looked a bit more gaunt and her forehead was filled with worry lines.

"Murtagh and Thorn attacked."

Arya had arrived as well and stared at Nasuada, she too was startled at the leader of the Varden's appearance.

"I don't understand. Saphira wounded Thorn badly in his neck. That doesn't matter anyway. We found another dragon!" Eragon said.

Nasuada looked relieved for a moment and she looked like her normal self for just that second until she asked;

"Another dragon? Where is the other Dragon Rider?"

Eragon remained silent. Arya answered.

"We don't know. Be- the dragon also does not know."

"What is the use of having a dragon with a Rider?" Nasuada asked, trying to remain calm.

"Lady Nasuada. I have suggestion." Eragon said as a plan formulated itself in his head.

"Very well, Eragon. Let's hear it." Nasuada urged.

"I was thinking that seeing as how the dragon, Beroan, is fond or at least seems to accept Arya that she might take place as a temporary Rider. At least when we fight Galbotorix and Murtagh."

Arya appeared startled and bemused while Nasuada seemed to be thinking.

"Arya, what do you think?" Nasuada asked the elf.

"I…I do not know the first thing about being a Dragon Rider and I do not think Beroan would appreciate me taking his Rider's place." Arya said firmly.

"You may be right but Beroan is willing to do anything as long as we fulfil his promise." Eragon said.

"Promise? What promise?" Nasuada both Arya and Eragon.

"We promised to find him his true Dragon Rider." Eragon said.

"Where is Beroan? I need to speak to him. Tomorrow we shall battle the Empire again and we must be prepared. How is your arm?" Nasuada asked.

"It's healing well. Saphira and I shall be ready."

"Eragon. One of our spies who went to Uru'baen returned. He said he happened to find a locked chamber outside the castle."

"Is he alive? May I speak with him?" Eragon asked, feeling hopeful.

"He passed right after he delivered that message. I am strongly convinced that Galbotorix is keeping the dragon's heart of hearts on a safe place. What better place could he keep it than right under his nose; in his castle."

"What would you have me and Saphira do?" Eragon asked.

"During the final battle you and Saphira have to find this outdoor chamber and free the dragon's heart of hearts with the help of your Elvin guards. Then combined with your Elvin guards and Arya and Beroan I believe you can defeat Galbotorix."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nasuada had given Eragon a lot to ponder about. In his tent Eragon removed his bandages and laid on his makeshift bed.

_This is really it then._

Saphira said.

_Everything's happening so fast, Saphira. But what if-_

_I know, Eragon. But do not worry over what is yet to come. Fate has a way of working things out._

_I only hope fate is on our side._

_Fate is on our side, Eragon. We would never had survived so long if our lives didn't have a purpose._

_What about the soldiers; the people who've died fighting. Did their lives not matter or were they just not part of fate's plan._

_I can't answer that, Erago-_

_And what about the people I've killed? Am I just supposed to forget about them because fate wasn't on their side?_

Eragon let his rage seep through his and Saphira's connection.

_I had no idea you felt this way. I knew…killing disturbed you but not to this extent. _

Once Eragon had calmed down he apologized to Saphira.

_It's okay. Only know not to bottle up your emotions like that. Or we'll have a repeat of what just happened._

_What would I do without you?_

_Sometimes I wonder the same. Just be grateful you have me then._

Saphira was quiet for a while.

_Saphira, are you still there?_

_Yes, Eragon I'm only going for a hunt so I can give tomorrow my full performance. Oh…and you have a visitor. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

What would make my day better other than the amazing hike I went on would be reviews. So don't forget to review. Sorry I couldn't you any info, Elvendiath on the whole Eragon/Arya romance thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the person who reviewed. Okay so there will be some romance but as I said in the previous chapter Eragon will be a bit confused.**

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Six

Saphira remained connected with Eragon but he could feel she was flying and did not want to be disrupted. Eragon sat up in his bed and just as Saphira had said somebody had come to see him. An elf with long black hair and shimmering grey eyes smiled at him as she entered his tent.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, I wondered when I'd be seeing you again." her voice had that melodious tune only elves possessed.

The sound was pleasing to hear.

"I just returned from a very successful trip." Eragon explained, while moving to a sitting position on his makeshift bed.

"I heard so, yes. Beroan is an astoundingly exceptional creature. He is lucky to have found you and Saphira."

Eragon smiled, his mood feeling lighter.

"I think we were lucky to find him. How goes the Varden's plans for the soldiers?"

"Well. Nasuada is very wise for one her age." Megiltura did not elaborate on the topic.

"I agree. Her father Ajihad would have been proud."

Megiltura nodded.

"I also happened to hear about what Thorn did to your arm. How does it feel?"

Eragon had grown tired of explaining so instead of replying he lifted up his sleeve and showed her his arm. Megiltura found a seat next to him on the edge of the makeshift bed and examined Eragon's arm.

"It seems to be healing up rather well." She murmured.

The tips of her fingers brushed against his arm tenderly. 

_No! This was all wrong._

Eragon thought to himself. He had been lonely for so long though. Saphira was there of course but Eragon longed for someone who understood him and would he could connect to on a deeper level. Somebody who could make him forget even for a few minutes that there was a war raging on. With all these conflicting emotions Eragon was unsure about what to do next. The other problem was Arya. He still loved her but he knew she would never love him and he was tired of trying. Eragon was not sure if it was all these emotions that caused him to do this but the next moment caught him completely off guard. Megiltura had leaned it, eyes closed and kissed him softly on the lips. The kiss would not have lasted long had Eragon not kissed her back. Even Eragon did not understand what made him kiss her back but before he knew it he was kissing her with passion he did not know he had. It was only when Nasuada entered Eragon's tent and when Eragon noticed her that he pulled away.

"Eragon…I just wanted to remind you to meet Arya by her tent for Beroan will be waiting there as well. That is all." 

As soon as Nasuada left Megiltura got up.

"Barzul." Eragon cursed.

"Shur'tugal, I apologize. I did not mean to make matters difficult for you." 

"It is not your fault. I should have known better." Eragon rubbed his temples.

"May the stars watch over you, Eragon-elda."

With those last words she left. Eragon felt increasingly confused that night and struggled to fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nasuada's POV

Nasuada returned to her tent after seeing Eragon. Seeing Eragon with another woman, she thought to herself. Nasuada had always thought Eragon held some affection for Arya. She noticed every time they were together Eragon had that hopeful look in his eyes. Lately he didn't have that look. He seemed more mature at least that's what she had thought. After seeing Eragon with that elf Nasuada knew the way she looked at Eragon had changed. She only hoped Eragon would not let his affections for this other elf affect him in the battle. Nasuada sat at the table and went through the strategies for tomorrow's war. She was still reviewing them when Arya appeared. Although Nasuada would never admit it she hated it when the elf would appear like this out of nowhere. It startled her but she hid it behind a blank casual expression.

"Arya, what may I do for you?" Nasuada asked, pleasantly.

"I wanted to know if Eragon received the message about where we're to meet tomorrow." Her face was as it usually was; impassive and neutral.

"Rest assured, I personally delivered the message to him." As Nasuada thought this she remembered how ardently Eragon had been kissing the elf. She had no idea how she was going to get rid of that mental image. She had always viewed Eragon as a young, innocent and maybe a tad inexperienced. Now, however, the image was ruined; tarnished. 

"Were there any problems?" Arya asked.

"No. None." Nasuada said.

Despite what had occurred Nasuada was certain Eragon would not want Arya to know about it. She recalled the manner in which Eragon looked at her before she left; his eyes looked wary and fearful. She understood the hidden message in his eyes well enough.

"Nasuada, are you well?" Arya peered down at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes. Just a lot has been happening lately."

"True." Arya agreed, "I must get going. We shall meet tomorrow. Bright and early."

Nasuada felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when Arya left. She only hoped Arya did not pick up on her behaviour. A disagreement between Arya and Eragon on the day right before the biggest battle in history was the last thing she wanted. Nasuada felt her eyelids grow heavy. She decided to turn in and fell almost at once asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nasuada's POV

Today was the day. Live or die. Fight; kill or be killed. These thoughts plagued through Nasuada's head. She felt like she might actually have a break down. She was not the perfect Varden leader who always knew what to do. She was flawed; she doubted herself. Her outward attitude and appearance might represent something else but she knew the truth. Nasuada attached her armour herself and mounted her horse. She stopped when she reached Arya's tent. Arya was already waiting, a change for her for as far as Nasuada knew elves had no sense of time. Beroan was beside Arya already equipped with dragon armour. Nasuada made a mental note to thank the smiths would had worked right through the night to finish Beroan's armour. There was something about the two of them; Arya and Beroan. They seemed to fit together for some reason, Nasuada noted as she stopped in front of them. 

"Arya," Nasuada said, acknowledging her with a nod, "Beroan." 

Beroan blinked and lowered his head as he looked at Nasuada. Eragon and Saphira landed right on time. Nasuada greeted Eragon and Saphira and was relieved to see Eragon looked focused. Nasuada immediately took charge, she surprised herself sometimes at the way she could handle these matters like she was a born to be a leader.

"Right Eragon and Arya I want you and Beroan and Saphira to distract Murtagh. This will make him leave our troops so we have a better advantage. After that I want you, Eragon and Saphira to try and find that chamber. Just to locate it. Do not enter it. It may very well be a trap. We will regroup after we have successfully besieged Dras-Leona." Nasuada ended her speech by wishing all of them 'good luck' before riding to King Orrin's tent. King Orrin, Orik, Garzhvog and Eragon's Elvin guards were waiting for her.

"Right King Orrin I want you and your men to attack on the right side of the main wall. The Elvin spell casters will take care of the wall and I want Roran Stronghammer to be second in command. He has outstanding leadership skills."

King Orrin nodded and commanded his horse to move forward.

Nasuada continued;

"Orik I want the dwarves to attack on the left side of the wall. The wall is our main concern for it probably has enchantments placed upon it. So I want the dwarves to be cautious."

Orik after hearing Nasuada's command also left to command his army.

"Garzhvog, I want the Urgals to attack in the middle. They are strong and tough and if anyone can break the middle it's them."

"Of course." Garzhvog said and went away at once.

This left the twelve Elvin guards and Nasuada.

"Now I know you were assigned to guard Eragon at all costs but Arya is with Eragon and I need you assistance elsewhere. I want half of you to help Trianna and her spell casters with getting that wall down. The other half when and if the wall gets down Eragon and Saphira may need help with another task. I need you to communicate with him and found out. That is all. Trianna has already started on the wall, so there is much to be done." 

Nasuada sighed once she was finally alone. Jormundur came riding towards her on his horse. 

"Lady Nasuada, are you well equipped. The horn has already been blown and you are needed."

********************************************************************************************

Nasuada was already used to the blood and death that came along with war which was why she didn't flinch as she rode through the mass of human bodies. The wall had been taken down and the Empire soldiers had struck with all their might. Nasuada thought she would not be surprised if she discovered Galbotorix was secretly giving his soldiers extra energy. He was that far gone. The death of his dragon had driven him to insanity. Nasuada was thankful she was not a Dragon Rider. She found Eragon and Saphira's bond touching but if a death could that to one Rider Nasuada shuddered at the thought of that happening to her. She decapitated an Empire's soldier's head as she swung her sword sideways. The Varden had done well. There were many casualties; too many, but they had survived the worst. There seemed to be few survivors but even fewer Empire soldiers survivors. Nasuada looked north; there was still a long way to Uru'baen. Jormundur came into view; he looked anxious.

"Lady Nasuada." he called.

Nasuada made her horse stop.

"What is it, Jormundur?" she asked, distractedly glancing at Helgrind coming into view.

"One of the Elvin guards has been badly wounded. And they haven't heard anything from Eragon."

Nasuada breathed in and out, slowly.

"Tell the half of the Elvin guards to go to Uru'baen. Eragon and Saphira may be in trouble. And try and let them contact Arya; she ought to know what's going on."

"Yes, my lady." 

"And how are the dwarves doing?" 

"As far as I can tell they have suffered many loses but King Orrin's men has suffered the most. They have the highest casualty rate as far as I can tell. The elves are doing extremely well. Queen Islanzadi is on her way for the storming of Uru'baen."

"The more, the better." Nasuada murmured, "You have served the Varden well, Jormundur."

"It has been an honour." 

Nasuada favoured him with a small smile. Her mind was on Eragon and Saphira.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon's POV

Eragon felt exhausted already. Murtagh had put in all his effort. Eragon had barely gotten a chance to escape. Arya was working well with Beroan. If Eragon hadn't known better he would have thought that Arya was born to be a Dragon Rider. She was nearly matching Murtagh's strength and she had very advanced swordsmanship skills. Thus Eragon seized his opportunity when Arya fought with Murtagh to make an escape. As Saphira soared lower and lower and as they reached Galbotorix's castle Eragon's heart started to hammer. This was it. There was a possibility that this was would finally end. Good may triumph over evil. Galbotorix's castle was enormous; it was big enough to house over a thousand Empire soldiers. 

_This may be problematic…_

Eragon said to Saphira.

Saphira started to circle the castle; there were various towers which confused them to a certain extent. Only until Eragon spotted what looked to be a chamber at the very bottom of Galbotorix's castle did Saphira land. Eragon jumped off Saphira and landed gracefully on his feet. Outside the chamber it was cold and a wind blew frostily. 

_Be careful, Eragon._

Saphira warned as Eragon touched around the wall. 

_This has to be the chamber. The only problem is I don't know how to open it._

_ERAGON!_

Eragon jumped and turned to face Saphira.

_What? Are they coming? _

_I just realized something-_

_What?_

_Try to access it with your mind._

Saphira suggested.

Eragon did just that and he could feel the mind of others. 

_Saphira, I think I've found the eldunari._

Saphira didn't seem much enthused.

_What's wrong?_

Eragon asked.

_I don't know, Eragon. It seems too easy. And I don't think Galbotorix's lair is the Rock of Kuthian. Think about Eragon. If there was one place Galbotorix knew that nobody would ever think of going to that was within his reach, where would that be._

Eragon paused to consider what Saphira had said. 

_The only place I can think of is…Vroengard._

Saphira and Eragon both realized this together.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The story will pick up pace from the next chapter. It's a long story but I think its worth reading. Anyway instead of just reading why not send a review; questions or comments are welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to the people who reviewed. As always this chapter takes off directly where the previous chapter ended.

Chapter Seven

_However I do not think Galbotorix would place all his 'prized possessions' in one place in plain sight. _

Eragon said and resumed searching for a way to access the chamber.

_You think he has some of the eldunari here and rest hidden somewhere in Vroengard._

Saphira said, understanding.

Eragon attempted to penetrate the wall using his mind. One by one the barriers were coming off. It tired him out though. As he stopped to take a break he saw Blodhgarm and a few other elves approaching him.

"Good, you're here," Eragon said, panting, "I need help in removing the barriers around this wall that prevent me from accessing this chamber."

"What is in there?" Blodhgarm wanted to know.

_The eldunari_

Saphira said.

_Now hurry, I fear we may not have enough time._

The elves obeyed Saphira and helped Eragon. To their surprise the wall caved in after they had removed the many magical enchantments that were cast around it. There; in the chamber; were at least a hundred eldunari.

"I don't believe this!" Blodhgarm cried out.

"We need to hurry. Grab as many you can. Load them into Saphira's saddlebags and get as far away as you can. We can meet back at the Varden." instructed Eragon to the shocked elves.

The elves moved with great speed and Eragon felt better once he and Saphira were in the air.

_I can believe we actually did that!_

Eragon said, overjoyed.

_Neither can I. Only now the King's wrath will be twice as more as it was before. _

Saphira said, although she too was happy she was being cautious and thinking of the future.

_Saphira, before we go to Vroengard I have to find out what my true name is and we have to make sure the elves take the dragon eldunari to Du Weldenvarden. _

Saphira agreed and increased her speed. Eragon took this time to come in contact with Arya.

_Arya, are you alright?_

Eragon asked.

_Eragon, I am well. A few wounds but nothing serious. Thorn has been badly injured. Eragon, I think-_

_What?_

Eragon urged, she sounded reluctant to continue.

_I think Thorn is dying._

_WHAT?!_

_He attacked Beroan and Beroan is very skilled for one so young. And Thorn still hadn't healed properly from his neck wound. There was so much blood…_

Eragon closed his mind from hers. There was no need to tell Saphira for she had already heard.

_Eragon, we knew this was a possibility. Thorn, dying._

_I know._

Eragon felt sick to his stomach. He knew the time would come where he would have to kill Murtagh or Thorn or even both. That was the problem Eragon what this would do to Murtagh. Eragon remembered Brom, his father, who always looked like he was suffering from physical pain but it was mental pain. The pain of losing a dragon to a Dragon Rider is unbearable; unimaginable. Galbotorix went insane for he could not deal with his pain. Eragon felt sorry for Murtagh. He didn't want to see his half-brother in so much pain despite what had happened, Eragon had a heart and he didn't want things to end up this way. When Eragon reached the Varden there was a huge crowd of people circling something. Eragon climbed off Saphira and went to investigate. People were paying no attention to him as he pushed through to get to the middle. In the massive clearing in the middle of the crowd laid a dead Thorn and a weeping Murtagh. All that fierceness and fearlessness had vanished the moment Thorn had passed into the void. Murtagh looked helpless and his face resembled that young boy who had accompanied Eragon on his adventures previously. Eragon saw Arya and Beroan away from the crowd. He didn't want to leave Murtagh who didn't even seem to notice his presence.

_Eragon, Nasuada and the others are looking for you._

Saphira said.

Reluctantly Eragon left Murtagh and went to address Nasuada who was with Arya and Beroan.

"Eragon, I heard you were successful in your journey to Uru'baen." Nasuada said.

Eragon nodded and lifted the top of the saddlebag to show Nasuada the eldunari'.s.

"Excellent. We are one step closer in taking down Galbotorix."

Nasuada must have seen Eragon's gaze in the direction of where Murtagh and Thorn were for she commented on it.

"Eragon, we can find help; healers who can help him in dealing with his pain and lose." Nasuada offered gently.

There came a gasp from the crowd and people started to disperse. Eragon soon saw the reason why. Murtagh had gotten up; his black hair flew violently around as he came sprinting forward holding Zar'roc out. Eragon knew what Murtagh intended to do and Eragon jumped in front on Arya just in time making Zar'roc collide with Brisingr. Eragon could easily feel the difference in Murtagh's strength. Brisingr knocked Zar'roc to the ground.

"Murtagh. Stop this. It wasn't her fault." Eragon tried to explain but Murtagh was too far gone.

His eyes were blazing madly as he scrambled to get Zar'roc. Two elves were able to hold Murtagh to keep him away from Zar'roc.

"Please keep an eye on him and try to find something to calm him down." Eragon instructed the elves.

Just at that moment everybody's eyes went to sky. For there was a sight that instilled fear into the bravest of soldiers heart. In the sky riding a black dragon was none other than Galbotorix himself. He didn't stop but flew onwards north away from Uru'baen.

_No need to guess where he's off to._

Saphira said to Eragon.

_Vroengard. We need to go now Saphira._

Eragon said, starting to feel anxious.

_Alert Nasuada of what we intend to do, Eragon._

Eragon obeyed and told Nasuada everything.

"…we know he's going to Vroengard to check on the other eldunari." Eragon finished.

"Beroan and I are coming." Arya said.

Beroan nodded as Arya said this.

"Very well. You need to find the other eldunari while Saphira and I distract Galbotorix."

Arya mounted Beroan. Nasuada stopped Eragon just as he was about to climb on Saphira. Eragon saw Roran and Orik rushing to him.

"I wish you the best of luck, Eragon. You are the most honourable and loyal person I have ever met." Nasuada said and hugged Eragon.

Roran was next to say something;

"Fight well and don't hold anything back."

"I know you'll defeat him. Why you're part of my clan and we are warriors until the end." Orik said.

Eragon thanked everyone for believing in him before climbing onto Saphira. Vroengard was a great distance away but Saphira and Beroan only made one stop to recover. Eragon was certain the King would not rest for he was desperate now especially since he knew the Varden what his source of power was. That night Eragon counted the stars in the sky to pass time. His body ached but he tried to ignore it. At least the other eldunari were free, Eragon thought to himself. Arya seemed awfully quiet that evening, Eragon noted.

_Why do you not talk to her then?_

Saphira asked.

_There's not much to discuss. And…I do not want her to know how afraid I really am._

Eragon admitted, feeling ashamed.

_There is no shame in being scared, Eragon. You are not made of steel._

Saphira said, trying to comfort her Rider.

_I wish I was._

_Nonsense. Then how would you be able to feel the emotions that make you who you are. I am proud of you and together you and I and Beroan and Arya are going to defeat Galbotorix._

_But, I still do not know my true name. And Solembum said-_

_Well, ask Arya about it then._

Encouraged Saphira.

There was once again a small crackling fire which divided Arya and Eragon who sat opposite each other.

"Arya, may I ask you a question."

"Certainly."

Eragon hesitated.

_Go on._

Saphira urged.

"Well, I knew you were not able to answer me before but what do you think my true name is."

"This is a very challenging question for I have not known you that long."

"No matter." Eragon said.

His thoughts turned to Murtagh and their last battle in which Arya and Beroan had also participated in. He recalled Murtagh's words;

"_Eragon, I don't think you'll ever change. Here you are again, putting your life at risk. And for what? To come back as the Varden's hero.," _Murtagh had said, _"You would die for her, wouldn't you?" _he jerked his head in Arya's direction.

Murtagh let out a humourless laugh, _"You would give your life for someone who doesn't even return your love."_

That had been the last straw. Saphira plunged forward and Eragon aimed Brisingr for Murtagh's arm. He had missed it just by a few inches.

"_You know what your problem is; you're too loyal. Always trying to please other people."_

Eragon closed his eyes briefly. The end was near and he could feel it. Arya got up and climbed Beroan. Eragon climbed Saphira and soon they all in the air with both dragons flying as fast as they could. The sun was rising when they reached Vroengard. Saphira and Beroan stopped midair high up above.

_This is where we part ways._

Eragon told Arya.

_We will meet up here once more after everything is taken care of._

Arya said to Eragon.

Then she did something so unexpected Eragon had to hide his shocked expression. She held his left hand and said;

_Be safe._

She then released his hand and Beroan descended until Eragon could neither of the two. Saphira flew further and they found Galbotorix waiting with Shruikan on a high rocky ledge upon which you could see the entire Vroengard. Saphira landed on the ledge and Eragon dismounted her. Galbotorix was old, his face had a few scars, he had grey hair and his eyebrows were knitted together as he surveyed Eragon with piercing black eyes. He wore little armour and his sword was still sheathed.

"So this is the Rider who has been causing a stir within my Empire." Galbotorix seemed calm and confident as he spoke.

He walked back and forth comfortably never moving towards Eragon or Saphira. Eragon wasn't sure what to say. Galbotorix continued.

"You know I tried to do the right thing. The honourable thing any Dragon Rider would do."

"And what was that?" Eragon asked, surprised at how the words came out. His voice sounded strong and brave.

"I gave you a chance. A chance to join me and rebuild the dragon race. But you refused. And Murtagh had to pay the price."

"Don't you dare say anything about that. Murtagh wouldn't have lost Thorn if you hadn't forced him in swearing fealty to you in the first place."

Eragon seethed with anger. Galbotorix looked unperturbed.

"And now it is really unfortunate that I have to do this." Galbotorix unsheathed his black sword.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to the person who reviewed Chapter Seven I was waiting for a review before posting Chapter Eight.

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Eight

At this very moment Eragon rushed forward with Brisingr and held it by Galbotorix's neck.

"What are you waiting for? Do it?"

Before Eragon could so much as utter the word 'Brisingr' Galbotorix pushed Eragon. The push sent Eragon flying back he barely managed to hold on to the edge of the ledge. He heard Saphira release a growl. Galbotorix's laughed.

"This is supposed to be the Rider who is supposed to save Alagaesia from me?"

Eragon forced himself up and found solid ground once more.

"Fight me then. You coward."

"What did you call me?"

"Coward. You heard me? You're powerless without the dragon's eldunari, just plain weak and ordinary."

"You dare speak to me in that manner! I have lived for years and have acquired knowledge that would deafen your innocent years, hatchling."

Without warning Galbotorix struck once more. This time he spoke so fast Eragon did not hear what he had muttered. A strong pain enraptured around Eragon's neck; it felt like all the life was draining out of his body. It then occurred to Eragon as he lie on the ground gasping for air that Galbotorix would not kill him immediately. No, he was going to make him suffer first and he was enjoying every minute of it as he did this.

"You're demented." Eragon spat.

Eragon tried to cast a spell but it didn't work. It seemed there must be wards or some other enchantment guarding him Eragon thought.

"I can make you second in command Eragon. Think of everything I have to offer you. I can make you more powerful than you've ever imagined. I can give you what your heart deeply desires."

For that one second Eragon thought about it. He hated himself but he thought about what Galbotorix was promising him. He shook the thoughts away.

"I would rather die." Eragon said, pronouncing every word slowly.

Eragon this chance and sprang forward he lit Brisingr and the battle began. Eragon was lighter on his feet but Galbotorix was better at anticipating Eragon's moves. The blades collided sending a shower of sparks. Saphira and Shruikan did not wait to watch Shruikan attacked right after Eragon went for Galbotorix. Saphira was fighting Shruikan off rather poorly for he was a bigger and more experienced dragon. Eragon parried a blow that could have cost him his ribs. Eragon was avoiding the blows Galbotorix initiated for they were lethal and fast ones. Galbotorix's sword had already broken through Eragon's arm and chest armour which left unprotected and vulnerable to any blows. Brisingr had only touched Galbotorix once and that had been in his face. Blood ran down the deranged King's face. He cursed and tried to wipe it away but the blood kept coming out.

"Enough of this!" Galbotorix roared.

He swung his sword and while Eragon jumped a few feet back the black sword had still struck him across his chest. Blood oozed from the right side Eragon's chest. The wound was deep and Eragon was given no time to heal it either. Galbotorix grinned.

"The offer is off, Rider. My patience has been worn thin and you are of no use to me any more."

Eragon crawled over to the side of the ledge. Galbotorix followed and lifted Eragon up.

"Useless. Where has your loyalty to others led you to?" Galbotorix flung Eragon off the ledge.

Eragon felt himself falling rapidly through the air. He knew he was going to die. He had failed. Alagaesia was doomed. Saphira sensed something was wrong and flew just in time to save Eragon from falling. Eragon healed himself and asked Saphira to take them lower. Eragon found a place to rest and contacted Arya.

_Arya._

_Eragon, are you hurt?_

_Not badly. Have you found the other eldunari?_

_Yes and no. I am struggling to open-_

The thunderous roar of a dragon distracted Eragon and he lost his contact with Arya.

"You don't give up, do you?" Galbotorix said with a sneer.

Eragon wiped the blood which poured out of his nose and held Brisingr up.

"Fight me." Eragon said.

Galbotorix made no move. It was Shruikan who leapt onto Saphira. Shruikan had Saphira pinned to the ground. Galbotorix struck then when Eragon's attention had been momentarily diverted from him. Brisingr slipped out of Eragon's grasp when Galbotorix struck. Eragon fighting to breath for Galbotorix's grip on his neck was cutting off his air supply looked at Saphira. She too looked helpless. Glaedr's eldunari fell out of the saddlebag.

"Speak your name, Eragon. Your true name!" Glaedr cried out.

"I don't know it." Eragon could barely get those words out.

Saphira struggled and clawed to try to escape but Shruikan's hold on her never weakened.

"What have you done, Eragon? What is your most distinctive quality?"

Eragon could feel himself slipping away.

"Join me or die!" Galbotorix shouted.

"Loyalty!" Eragon cried.

"Use the ancient language, Eragon. Its VER-"

Galbotorix had thrown Glaedr's eldunari down the ledge they were on using only a few well chosen words and a small movement of his hand.

_Arya, what is loyal one in the ancient language._

_What? Why are you-_

_Tell me-_

_Veronwer_

"VERONWER" Eragon choked out as loud as he could.

In a flash Eragon was transported to an eerily looking cave. A slight wind blew but from where Eragon could not tell. He looked around confused and chilled at his new surroundings.

"Am I dead?" he asked out loud.

His voice echoed.

A figure appeared out of nowhere. It was Brom. Eragon wanted to run to him and talk to him but Brom raised his hand.

"I am dead Eragon and you cannot touch me. My son, I want you to know how proud I am of you."

Eragon felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Now when you go back you need to first focus on Aren and use the energy I've saved up for you to get Galbotorix off. Then you need to tell Saphira to concentrate on the eldunari in the saddlebags to give her strength to fight off Shruikan. Hopefully by then Arya will be finished. You need to cast the scales off her eyes and **reveal** to her the truth. And lastly stab Galbotorix in his heart with Brisingr he is no Shade but he's awful enough to have their fiery tenacity."

Eragon wanted so badly to talk to Brom but he felt himself slipping away and when he opened his eyes he found Galbotorix still cutting off his oxygen supply. Eragon relayed what Brom told him to Saphira briefly before he focused on Aren. Eragon felt an enormous flow of energy charge through his body. He managed to push Galbotorix off sending him to the ground. Eragon looked around and saw Saphira was handling Shruikan rather well. Galbotorix, however, was back on his feet. He looked startled and confused. His black sword was unsheathed as he waited and watched Eragon's every move. Eragon unsheathed Brisingr and moved carefully around Galbotorix.

"You feel it, don't you?" Eragon asked.

Galbotorix looked fatigue he blinked as he tried to remain focused.

"YOU! You have no idea what you've done?" Galbotorix barked out loudly.

"I know exactly what I've done. It's over." Eragon replied and sprung forward Brisingr clutched.

Galbotorix dodged the blow.

"You really think I would have made it this easy for you. I curse you, Eragon Shadeslayer. I curse you and-"

Eragon gave Galbotorix no time to finish instead he leapt and swung his sword sideways. A few hairs got cut when Brisingr made contact with Galbotorix's hair when he ducked. Eragon missed a blow to his unprotected side and flung his sword straight…His sword hit his precise target; in Galbotorix's heart. Galbotorix, tried in vain to get one more blow in on Eragon but Eragon only plunged Brisingr deeper in his chest. Blood streamed out staining both Brisingr and Eragon's hands which clutched the sword. Shruikan stopped fighting to Saphira's surprise.

_Thank you, Eragon and Saphira for you both have freed me from my enslavement. _

Shruikan said projecting his thoughts to Eragon and Saphira.

_We did what we had to._

Eragon said who could think of nothing else to say.

_What will you do know?_

Saphira asked Shruikan.

_I shall leave Alagaesia. My true Rider is dead and I have no other place to go._

_You could always help us rebuild Vroengard._

Eragon suggested.

_You are indeed generous but I shall have to refuse your offer. I need time on my own._

Shruikan explained.

_We understand._

Saphira said, talking for Eragon's behalf.

Shruikan bowed his head to both Eragon and Saphira before leaping off the ground and flying away.

_It's finally over, isn't it?_

Saphira asked.

_Yes, Saphira. It is done._

Eragon said as he looked at the still body of Galbotorix.

* * *

Lying on his makeshift bed in his tent Eragon thought of the day's events. A lot had happened within a short space of time. As soon as Eragon and Saphira had found Arya and Beroan collecting the eldunari they had left and arrived at the Varden the following day. They were amazed to find that the Varden had successfully besieged Uru'baen and Galbotorix's castle. Eragon had told Nasuada the news and had shown her Galbotorix's body which Eragon had brought with. He didn't want to but he knew the Varden would need evidence thus he brought Galbotorix's body. Once the news had gotten out that the King had been slain the Varden's troops were in a frenzy. Celebrations started taking place immediately. Queen Islanzadi invited Eragon to the Elvin celebration which would take place as soon as she reached Ellesmera. Now while the Varden and the dwarves were celebrating Eragon remained in his tent.

_Now is the time to let your heart embrace joy for the tyrant is dead and gone._

Saphira said.

She had gone to the celebrations only because Eragon had forced her to. The elves were already on their way home but Eragon still feared running into Megiltura. He wasn't sure what he had to do when they would meet at Ellesmera. He didn't want to hurt her feelings and he wasn't even sure it was a bad thing that had happened. Saphira had said that Eragon was grown up and she would trust him despite what decision he would make. Eragon, however, wasn't sure he would make the right decision. Also Brom's word lingered in Eragon's head.

"…_cast the scales off her eyes and reveal to her the truth."_

Brom had definitely put a particular emphasis on the word **'reveal'**. Eragon could not decipher his message though. Arya already knew the truth of how Eragon felt about her so that could not be it, Eragon thought to himself.

"Eragon." said a voice.

Eragon got up and saw Megiltura standing at his tent's entrance.

"May we discuss something whilst we walk?" she asked.

Eragon nodded. He slipped on his boots and sheathed Brisingr before walking with her. Soldiers and dwarves bowed when they saw Eragon appear. Eragon smiled pleasantly at them although his mind was elsewhere. He wondered what Megiltura wanted to talk about. When there was nobody around and they were still walking she started to speak.

"You have done all of Alagaesia a great deed and for that I must thank you."

"I did what I had to. Saphira and I both did." Eragon said.

"But that is not why I have asked you here. I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night in your tent."

Eragon felt his stomach twist up and felt he had to say something.

"Forget about it if you wish. It was a few moments of unforeseen passion, that is all," Eragon paused, "Unless..."

"Unless, what?" Megiltura stopped and looked straight into Eragon's eyes.

Eragon focused on breathing slowly. He had never done anything like this before. He was still very inexperienced but decided to follow his instinct.

"I think we should give this a chance. See where it goes."

Eragon was surprised at how easily the words slipped from his mouth.

"Really? I didn't think you would feel that way. Well, from what I could tell-"

She stopped dead and gazed up at the sky.

"What could you tell?" Eragon asked, curiously.

"I won't lie to you Eragon. I heard your cousin at the camp fire. Just moments after you left he discussed the affections you felt for another elf. He did not mention who she was however."

Eragon felt his face turn crimson. He tried to lower the heat that rushed to his face.

"Did I hear correctly?"

"Yes, you did," Eragon murmured, "She will not have me, though. It is fortunate that you already know. I would understand if you would not want to go through with this now."

"She does not see what is right before her. Who is she?" Megiltura was closer to Eragon now.

"I can't…It's for the best I think. I would also not feel comfortable telling you her name."

Megiltura held Eragon's left hand.

"I understand." she said softly.

A sudden realization crossed Eragon's mind.

"I apologize for having to ask this but how old are you?" Eragon asked.

"I hope it won't upset you. I did not realize before how young you were."

Eragon waited patiently.

"I am of fifty years of age."

Relief streamed through Eragon.

_She's not that old. Half of Arya's age but she doesn't seem to mind my age._

Eragon thought this privately.

"I have to go to Ellesmera. I only came to say goodbye." Megiltura said, she released Eragon's hand tenderly.

"Shall I see you at the festivals then when I arrive?" Eragon asked.

"Of course. I shall be waiting for you."

She smiled and left. Eragon decided to join the Varden's celebrations taking place. Eragon found Nasuada talking with Jormundur near a camp fire.

"Eragon Shadeslayer," Jormundur said and bowed respectfully, "What an honour to have you join the festivities. Saphira is by a few of the dwarves on the other side."

"Thank you. But may I have a few words with Nasuada." Eragon asked Jormundur.

* * *

I don't care if this story gets like over 1000 hits, I'm more interested in reviews. And Veronwer means loyal or loyal one in elfish. I figured it sorted of suited Eragon as he always keeps his promises.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. And thanks to the person who picked up a spelling error. To clear a few things up, I actually about making Galbotorix put up wards while he was fighting Eragon my only excuse is that Galbotorix was over confident. This chapter is a bit long...**

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Nine

"Certainly." Jormundur replied and moved over to a conversation taking place between a few other soldiers.

Nasuada eyed Eragon curiously.

"Nasuada, I request to visit Du Weldenvarden. The elves are preparing great celebrations and I am eager to return."

"Eragon," Nasuada said, "You are a free Rider; a free man. You need not ask me permission any more."

"But you are still my liege lady and I am required to ask."

"Listen, Eragon. Much was required of you in this war. And until things have come back to normal. Meaning when all the celebrations are over we shall part ways. However if you wish to relinquish-"

"No, I shall wait." Eragon said.

"Loyal and noble as ever." Nasuada said with a smile. 

Eragon grinned and turned to go.

"Eragon, before you go might I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Eragon answered and turned around to face her.

"I know this is none of my business only I do care for you and feel I should ask you. What is your…relationship with Arya?" 

Eragon groaned inwardly.

"We are nothing more than friends." Eragon answered simply.

_Only this is any but simple._

Thought Eragon to himself.

"That is all I wanted to know, enjoy the festivities, Eragon. You and Saphira deserve it. And feel free to leave any time you please I shall contact you if something urgent arises. I shall be leaving for Surda tomorrow for King Orrin and I have much to discuss."

"I wish you luck on your journey." 

"Thank you, now I think Saphira has been waiting for you."

Eragon exchanged a few more plesantries before leaving. He found Saphira telling their glorious battle with Galbotorix to a few dwarves among the dwarves was Roran.

"Roran!" Eragon cried out and rushed to greet his cousin.

"Eragon! Mighty Eragon saves Alagaesia. I never doubted you for a second."

"That makes one of us," Eragon said, "Where is Katrina?" 

"In the tent. It is risky for me to be out here for she looks ready to burst any minute." Roran sounded worried.

"Don't fret, cousin. You look worse than you looked when you were facing the Urgals." Eragon joked.

"Fatherhood is not something I'm well prepared for, Eragon."

Roran sounded anxious as he confessed this fear.

"I am sure that you and Katrina will make excellent parents. Katrina understands, maybe you should talk to her about how you feel."

"Perhaps you're right. On this topic, how fares your progress with Arya?" Roran wanted to know.

Eragon laughed though it was forced, he hoped Roran wouldn't notice.

"What progress? I told you before and I shall say it again Arya and I are just friends."

"Come on, Eragon."

Eragon felt Roran pushing him to walk with him.

"Where are we going to?"

Roran ignored his question.

"I know you, Eragon. I know what makes your heart beat and that is Arya."

"So what if it is? She denies me and I don't want to make a nuasance of myself. She's been through enough."

"Oh, I know what this is about. You like that other elf, don't you?"

Eragon kept his gaze forward as he walked and avoided Roran's eyes.

"I knew it! Your silence says everything. Look, Eragon I just want you to be happy and if this other elf makes you happy then go for it."

Eragon stopped walking and turned to look at Roran.

"I appreciate your concern, cousin. I have made a decision."

Eragon greeted Roran before departing to his tent. He had wanted to join in on the festivities but all the distractions and interruptions had made him tired. Eragon tried to communicate with Saphira but she was too enthused about telling her tale to focus into what he was saying. Eragon fell asleep as soon as his head hit his bed pillow. 

* * *

_Eragon…Awake. You have slept for far too long. _

Saphira's voice echoed in Eragon's head causing him to awake.

_Saphira?_

Eragon asked, sleepily.

_Who else?_

Eragon rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed. Saphira was not in his tent.

_Where are you?_

Eragon asked.

_Outside. The elves have travelled fast and are already in Du Weldenvarden. They suggested we travel today so as we can join in their festivities as soon as possible._

Saphira explained.

Eragon changed his clothes and met Saphira outside his tent. The sun shone brightly in the sky which only contained a few clouds. 

_Today is a beautiful day. The right temperature for us; ideal for flying._

Saphira did not answer. Eragon something was wrong.

_Saphira, what is wrong?_

Eragon asked and noticed the great sapphire dragon would not look at him.

_Eragon, remember that time when you said we would share everything?_

_Aye._

_Well, why haven't you told me how strongly you feel about this elf? You do realize how closely we are bonded, don't you. I have discussed this with you before but it appears you may have forgotten. I am influenced by whom you like and dislike, whom you love and whom you hate._

_Saphira, I'm so sorry. Truly sorry._

Eragon stroked her scaly neck until she met his gaze.

_Apology accepted. On our trip will you tell me how you truly feel?_

_Of course._

As he said this he could feel Saphira's mood lighten.

_Shall we be off then? Arya and Beroan left with the other elves as you know Queen Islanzadi wanted Arya to travel with them. Nasuada has left already._

Eragon packed a fresh supply of fruit and climbed onto Saphira. The feeling of freedom flowed through both Eragon and Saphira as they embraced the clear blue sky. 

_This is what freedom is supposed to feel like._

Eragon said and he meant every word. He had never felt more peaceful than he felt at that moment. Eragon and Saphira travelled for three days until they reached Du Weldenvarden. Once again Eragon and Saphira found themselves surrounded in a green paradise. They felt closer to nature as the entire forest felt alive with energy. 

_This feels like home._

Eragon said, Saphira agreed.

_Shall we make our big entrance?_

Saphira didn't wait for an answer and as soon as they passed Gilderon The Wise they flew higher until they landed in the centre of Ellesmera. All around elves applauded and even bowed. Many of them blessed Eragon and praised Saphira even more as they passed.

_Are we supposed to see the Queen first or can we go straight to our quarters?_

Eragon asked, slightly annoyed at the thought of seeing the Queen as he was exhausted from travelling. He could feel Saphira's fatigue as well.

_I suppose it is only appropriate that we address Queen Islanzadi first._

Saphira said.

_Where is Beroan, though? We still have a promise to uphold._

_We always have a promise to uphold._

Saphira complained.

_When are you going to learn to-_

An elf came running up to Eragon and Saphira.

"Eragon-elda," the elf said, then bowed to both of them, "Saphira Brightscales. The Queen requests an audience with you both in Tialdari Hall."

_Well our freedom didn't last long._

Eragon said to Saphira as they followed the elf in the direction of Tialdari Hall.

_Come now, once her speech is done the feast will begin. I have been feeling for faelnirv for a long time._

_Saphira!_

Eragon chuckled so hard his stomach hurt. He hid his grin as soon as they entered Tialdari Hall where the Queen and various elves were seated. All was quiet when Eragon and Saphira entered. Eragon felt his face heat up due to all the attention.

_Oh…I forgot about this part._

_Just be calm. Bow, wait for her to instruct you before doing any else. _

Eragon exhaled and tried to remain calm as he bowed before Queen Islanzadi. 

"Rise." she said.

Eragon rose and saw that the Queen was wearing a crimson flowing garment with beads woven together with golden embroidery. She had a crown which consisted of flowers and plants. 

"You have done a great honour for our land. Eragon Shadeslayer please take a seat at my right side. And Saphira Brightscales you may find a suitable place for yourself where ever you wish to seat yourself."

Eragon, relieved that the spotlight was off him, at least for the time being, sat himself on the right chair next to Queen Islanzadi. On his left was Arya who had also donned a dress for this occasion. All was still when a red haired elf rose. She stood in the centre of the room and started to sing. Her melody was long but nobody's attention drifted from her even for a second. She sang of Eragon and Saphira and their final battle and Galbotorix dying. At the end the room rang with applause. A few other elves sang songs in honour of Eragon and Saphira and others even offered gifts. Even though the songs were pleasing to the ear Eragon grew bored.

_I am travel-worn and I wish to rest yet they still continue._

Eragon said to Saphira.

_I think they honour us with a very noble gesture. We should be grateful they have gone to such trouble._

Saphira chided.

_You're just thinking about the faelnirv, aren't you?_

Eragon hid his smile as he said this. He nearly jumped with fright when the Queen silenced the room once more.

"Enough," she said, "The feast shall now, begin." 

Queen Islanzadi with a few movements of her hands summoned two tables which were packed with food. They contained the usual food elves ate; fruits, nuts and some bread. The faelnirv was at the end of the table and at the Queen's table. Eragon saw Saphira conversing with Beroan thus he got up and went to the tables. Eragon doubted the fruit and nuts would fill his hunger but he still helped himself and filled his plate. He was about to search for Megiltura when she appeared from behind.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." she said, smiling.

There was something about her smile that made Eragon's heart beat irregularly.

"We just got back today." Eragon said, unsure of what else to say.

"I see the Queen's daughter only has eyes for you."

Eragon dropped the apple he was about to place on his plate. He bent down to retrieve it but Megiltura got to it first.

"It was merely a jest," she said, handing Eragon the apple.

"What? You don't eat?" Eragon asked, looking at her.

"Not hungry. Besides when you eat as little as I do you get used to going without food."

"What have you been doing all this time?" Eragon wanted to know.

"The Queen has big plans to rebuild our old city Ilirea. Uru'baen is to be taken down. I shall be second in command; Blodhgarm is first obviously."

Megiltura explained.

"Be careful-" Eragon started to warn.

"Our biggest foe is defeated, Eragon. There is none left to fear."

"No, I meant about Blodhgarm. He has a scent most females find irresistible."

Megiltura laughed.

"I'm serious. Saphira told me."

Eragon found a seat near the food table and sat down opposite Megiltura. 

"How fares Saphira?" she asked.

"Well enough. Only she longs to have a mate and-"

An elf came rushing towards them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Argetlam. Megiltura, Blodhgarm requests your appearance immediately in his quarters." the elf said and rushed off.

Eragon gave Megiltura a warning look.

"Relax, Eragon. I have fully protected myself from the influence of others." she said before leaving.

Eragon noticed Arya was sitting alone with her mother at the high table so he decided to go there.

"I must congratulate you on defeating Galbotorix. You and Saphira. Both your names with go down in history." Arya said turning in her seat to face him.

"We could not have been successful had you and Beroan not been there." Eragon said.

"I still do not how we are going to find his true Rider." Eragon continued, staring at Beroan who was still conversing with Saphira.

"He has agreed to stay here in Ellesmera for the time being. This place, feels like home to him." Arya said.

"Good. At least that gives us more time. What will you do now?" 

Even as Eragon asked the question he felt it had been a mistake; obviously Arya would remain in Ellesmera with her own kind.

"What do you mean?" she asked, bemused.

"Forget I asked. I only wondered whether you would stay here, in Ellesmera now that your duty has been fulfilled to the Varden." Eragon explained, choosing his words wisely.

"Yes, I do not see what else there is to do. What are your and Saphira's plans?"

"We haven't discussed it yet and well…it's quite complicated."

"How so?"

Arya asked, interested.

"Well, Saphira longs for a mate and there are none she finds suitable at the time. Also Saphira and I agreed that once the war was over and if we survived we were going to travel outside of Alagaesia."

"That could be quite dangerous if you do not know where you're going to begin with. You may never find you way back."

"True, but I do not see what holds Saphira and I here in Alagaesia."

"Family. Friends."

"They have their own lives."

The Queen's voice boomed through the room.

"The feast has ended. Tomorrow we shall have an informal gathering outside. Poems shall be recited under the Menoa tree."

Although Eragon was enjoying his conversation with Arya he was glad the Queen had ended the festivity for he was tired. The Queen led Eragon and Saphira to their quarters although they knew where it was. Eragon thought the Queen only did this out of politeness. That night once everyone had left and Eragon had the quarters alone to himself he laid down on the soft bed. 

_You seemed to have gotten very well acquainted with Beroan._

Eragon pointed out.

_He is a very fascinating, dragon._

_I'm sure he is. What were you two talking about for so long? Sounds like he had a lot to say._

_He did. He told me about his past. Well, what he can remember about his past._

_How is it he doesn't remember._

_He doesn't know. I agree with him that the Empire had a hand in blocking out the memories he had of his true Rider._

_What puzzles me the most, Eragon is that Beroan's true Rider lives. He can feel that but yet his Rider has not come to claim him. Think about it, everyone; the elves, dwarves and Varden and even the Empire's soldiers knew about Beroan. It makes me wonder…_

Those were the last words Eragon heard Saphira say before he drifted off into a deep, serene sleep. 

* * *

Can't believe we're halfway through the story already. So I wanted your opinion on who you think Eragon should end up with. So don't forget about reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Once again thanks for the reviews and thanks for your opinions on who Eragon should end up with.

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Ten

Eragon awoke in the middle of the night. He sat up in his bed and then decided to read through the literature Oromis had given him. He read glorious tales of brave elves and epic battles. What fascinated Eragon the most was the writings about Allea; land of the elves. It was an undiscovered place but many had tried to travel to it. As far as the scrolls went the co-ordinates were known by only a few wise and ancient elves. Another interesting story was that of the way magic could be manipulated. It foretold about dark Shades and the way black magic could be powerful enough to blind the wisest elf. Eragon didn't feel tired so he continued reading until the sun rose to proclaim the beginning of a new day. Eragon could feel Saphira awakening.

_Slept well?_

Eragon asked.

_Yes, wonderfully, in fact._

_The faelnirv didn't affect you at all?_

Eragon asked confused and a tad disappointed he had hoped to tease Saphira about it the following morning.

_I didn't get a chance to have any. Beroan was going on and on…_

_There's always tonight._

Eragon suggested.

_Maybe. And what are your plans for today?_

Saphira asked.

_Actually I wanted to speak with Arya. I wanted to ask her about Brom's message. It was about her anyway._

_I shall be with Beroan. He wanted discuss certain matters with me this afternoon._

_Then I assume we shall meet tonight at the feast?_

_Aye._

After Eragon bathed and dressed he went to Tialdari Hall. Unfortunately Arya was not available.

"I'm sorry, Argetlam. She is busy with the Queen attending to private matters." the elf in charge of Tialdari Hall said.

"No matter. It is not important." Eragon said before walking away.

Eragon, as he walked through Ellesmera wondered about Murtagh. He had wanted to say farewell but Murtagh had been in a very frantic state. Eragon was about to go back to his quarters when he knocked into an elf.

"Sorry." Eragon muttered and looked up for his eyes had been focused on his feet as he walked.

"Eragon."

It was Arya.

"Arya. I looked for you but the elf said you weren't there so I-" Eragon began.

"Is there a problem?" Arya asked, bewildered.

"No. Well, not that I know of." Eragon tried to explain but not managing to get his words out correctly.

"Do explain."

"This may take a while." Eragon said.

Arya suggested they walk whilst Eragon explained. They walked through Ellesmera no particular destination in mind. Eventually they ended up in Tialdari Garden.

"…and I still don't understand what he meant." Eragon finished.

"This is interesting. I shall have to think about it before I come up with any conclusions." Arya said.

"This garden is even more beautiful than I remember." Eragon said in awe.

The garden had flowers of every kind interwined each with its own unique colour.

"I assume you and Saphira shall be attending the feast tonight?" Arya said.

"Aye, we will." Eragon said.

They walked and explore more of Ellesmera for it was vast and Eragon had not seen everything. Time seemed to go fleetingly fast for Eragon. It was early evening by the time Eragon and Arya had finished exploring. Eragon greeted Arya before going to his quarters to change into more formal attire. In the end Eragon decided to were a plain white tunic and a blue jerkin along with black breeches. He kept to his brown boots and once he was finished and satisfied with his appearance he waited for Saphira.

_What's taking so long?_

Eragon asked, impatiently to Saphira.

_Sorry. Talking with Beroan lasted longer than I thought. _

Eragon noticed Saphira sounded more cheerful than usual.

_Saphira, what aren't you telling me?_

Before Saphira could answer an elf appeared before Eragon. It was Vanir.

"Argetlam. I apologize for our past differences; you are indeed a mighty warrior. I came here delivering a message from the Queen."

"Apology accepted." Eragon said, stunned, "What is the message?"

"The feast is about to start and your and Saphira's presence is requested. It shall take place under the Menoa tree." Vanir finished and then left immediately.

_That must have taken a lot out of him._

_What do you mean?_

Saphira asked.

_To apologize. And do not think I have forgotten about our discussion. We shall speak about this later._

Eragon then went to find Saphira who was waiting outside their quarters. They both walked to the Menoa tree conversing about general topics.

_They really put in all their effort._

Eragon said as his breath was taken away by what he saw. Lanterns were set around the Menoa tree which illuminated the true beauty of the forest. Eragon saw the Queen and sat down next to Saphira when the Queen gestured that he should be seated. It appeared that every elf from Ellesmera was present. The number of elves whom recited poems seemed endless. The poems were very impressive although more than a few were long-winded. Eragon soon became bored as did Saphira.

_Honestly, these poems are brilliant but my appetite has increased and I grow tired of this._

Eragon said to Saphira.

_As do I but we need to be patient._

_Are you going to tell me of your day with Beroan?_

Eragon asked, bluntly.

_I already have. I told you we spoke-_

_What did you speak of?_

Instead of answering Eragon, Saphira showed him the memory of the conversation she and Beroan had.

"WHAT?" Eragon asked, aghast.

A few elves turned to look in his direction trying to find the source of interruption. Luckily they hadn't noticed it was Eragon.

_Not here. Not now, Eragon._

Queen Islanzadi turned to smile at Eragon and Saphira. Eragon forced a meek smile although he felt sick to his stomach. Fortunately the poems ended and Queen Islanzadi allowed the elves to do as they please. Some elves decided to sing, other drank faelnirv that they had brought along (Eragon wished he had a bottle) while others played melodious music on instruments. Eragon moved away from the elves but not completely out of sight with Saphira.

_Saphira, surely you should have known how this would affect me._

Eragon said. Saphira turned her head away.

_I did not choose this, Eragon. You can never really choose with whom you fall in love with, can you?_

_I understand. It was and still is just…surprising. I shall need some time to gather my thoughts._

_I know. Beroan wishes to speak with me._

Eragon looked over to where the great green dragon was watching Saphira.

_Go. _

Saphira turned to face Eragon.

_Are you sure?_

She asked, uncertainly.

_Yes. Follow your heart, Saphira. You may never get a chance like this again._

Saphira thanked Eragon before going to Beroan. Eragon watched a trail of ants marching up a tree trunk and sighed.

"And that?" Megiltura asked, as she approached Eragon.

She stopped right next to where he was standing and followed his gaze to the ants.

"Fascinating, aren't they?" She murmured.

"Indeed they are." Eragon said, then looked away to stare at her face.

She looked up to meet his gaze.

"You do not seem to be in love with Blodhgarm." Eragon said, pretending to inspect her.

"Oh, you still on about that. The only thing Blodhgarm and I did was talk." She said.

Eragon looked around. There were too many elves here, Eragon realized. _What if one of them sees something? Worse, what if Arya sees? Then again, she wouldn't even care._

These thoughts plummeted through Eragon's mind.

"What's wrong?" Megiltura asked, frowning.

"Nothing." Eragon answered, looking back at the ants.

"You're not a very good liar," Megiltura said jokingly, "Oh, I know. You're **other **elf is here. You don't want her to see us together."

She was right about that, Eragon thought although not about Arya being his elf.

"Tell you what. To ease the tension I can see building up in your mind let's go back to your quarters."

Eragon turned his head sharply.

"Don't look so worried," she said, soothingly, "I have an interesting artefact I wish to show you."

"What is it?" Eragon asked, curious yet nervous.

Megiltura did not reply and led the way to Eragon's quarters. This is not a good idea, Eragon thought to himself as he found himself in his room. Megiltura sat on the edge of his cot. Eragon joined her and watched her reveal a scroll from the pocket of her garment.

"It's part of a map. I would guess of Allea. I don't know if you've heard about it-"

"Yes, I have. I've been curious about it. It is a shame so few have explored it." Eragon said, the excitement he once had had faded at the thought.

"Elves know where it is. Well, some of them but they refuse to share their information." Megiltura said, rather bitterly.

"No matter. If I didn't know better I would have thought you were trying to get rid of me." Eragon joked, feeling more confident and comfortable with Megiltura.

She must have felt the same way for she reached in very slowly to hold Eragon's hand. Eragon's chest felt tight and he felt hot even though the door of his quarters was still open. This time he leaned in and only stopped until his lips met hers. He felt astounded at how natural this had become. He wasn't going to stop but Megiltura pulled away. Confused looked to where she was staring. Eragon felt as though his blood had froze over as he saw Arya standing in the doorway. Megiltura started the formal Elvin greeting but before she could finish Arya had already left.

"Did I do something wrong?" Megiltura asked, confused.

"No. It was I." Eragon said.

"You? Well, whatever it is you have to fix it. You can not have the heir to the Queen's throne angry at you."

"What should I do?" Eragon asked in a dead voice.

"Go after her, Eragon. Find out what the problem is and fix it." Megiltura said before leaving she pecked Eragon on the cheek.

Eragon took off right after her. Eragon sprinted through Ellesmera searching for Arya. He had to stop not because he was tired but because he had run out of places to search.

_Saphira._

_Yes, Eragon. Are you okay? You don't sound well?_

_No. I have to find Arya. There-_

_She is here at the feast. Where else would she be? She was going to see you and tell you something about Brom's message. _

_I know she came…_

Eragon trailed off, reluctant to go further. He started sprinting again as he went back to the Elvin feast.

_Tell me, Eragon. Perhaps I can fix-_

_You can't fix it. The damage as already been done. She just doesn't understand._

_Who? Who doesn't understand what? What are you talking about?_

Eragon stopped as he scanned the crowd of elves searching for Arya. She was talking to Rheunon. Eragon pushed past elves to get to them. They were still in the middle of a conversation when Eragon finally reached them.

"…so I told him that if he thought I was going to make him another sword-" Rheunon was saying.

"Excuse me, Rheunon-elda but I need to have a few words with Arya in private." Eragon said.

"That's mighty rude of you to interrupt me like that but as you killed Galbotorix you can be forgiven. I was leaving anyway. Don't like feasts much."

_That was the easy part._

Eragon thought as he watched Rheunon move away. Arya was still not meeting his gaze.

"Arya, we must talk somewhere more private." Eragon said, urgently.

"There is no need for that." she said.

"At least hear what I have to say." Eragon pleaded, lowering his voice.

"Follow me." she said.

She led him to the enclosed Tialdari Garden. She cast a spell preventing anyone from hearing their conversation before saying;

"What is it you have to say?" she asked.

Eragon wanted to say so much that he didn't know where to start. He then realized this may be the only chance he would get to release all his feelings thus he shook away his insecurities.

"What you saw…it wasn't. I mean I like her but it's not love." Eragon said, frustrated with himself.

"Your personal matters are known of my concerns." Arya said, she still refused to look Eragon in the eye.

"You're so stubborn. I just don't understand!" Eragon shouted, alarmed at his own outburst.

Arya raised her eyebrows, startled as well.

"Why does it even matter to you who I see? You don't even care." Eragon's anger had not yet died down.

"You have no idea who you're speaking to-"

"I'm sorry. But I need answers too. Why did you walk away like that? If you didn't care, then why?"

Arya finally looked up.

"You wish to know the truth?" she asked.

Eragon nodded.

"Then I shall tell you. We are friends and nothing more. I could not share with you information I thought I might have uncovered for you were…occupied."

"So, that's it, then?" Eragon asked.

"That is all." Arya said.

She was about to turn away when Eragon did something he would not normally have done but since his emotions were turning against him he reacted this way. He grabbed her arm. She turned around and their faces were so close. Their eyes met for a second but all Eragon could see was nothing and strangely enough he felt guilty. He let go and watched her walk away.

* * *

I know Arya happening to come to Eragon's place at that exact time is sort of cliché but there's more to the story. Anyway I don't know when I'll get to updating because I have to study. Also I've been experiencing log in problems but hopefully they're cleared up now. Don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all the reviewers. **

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Eleven

_This time I've done it._

_It can't have been that bad._

_You didn't see her face._

Eragon said and showed Saphira a mental picture of what had taken place between him and Arya the previous night.

_Well, honestly Eragon what were you expecting. A blessing?_

_Of course not! But I didn't expect any reaction, really. Are you telling me you're not surprised?_

Saphira hesitated.

_Not really._

_What do you mean, Saphira? Do you know something I don't?_

_I know as much as you do, Eragon. Although I think if you want to save your friendship Arya you can._

_How?_

Eragon sat up in his cot, alert and waiting for Saphira to continue.

_Arya is not unreasonable which is why I am sure that if you apologize-_

_Why should I? She was the one who over-reacted._

Even as Eragon said these words he knew how childish they sounded.

_Very well, I shall apologize tomorrow._

_No, today. It does not do anyone well to leave matters the way they were left. And I shall give you some advice though you have not asked for any; end your relationship with Megiltura._

_What? Why? You were the one who told me to follow my heart._

_I do not see how your relationship can prosper when you do not love each other._

_She knows and she doesn't care. I feel like she really understands me, Saphira. I don't know what it is but it just feels right._

Saphira let out a sound Eragon knew she only made when she was irritated. She had flown out on the balcony.

_Whom do you love, Eragon. Arya or Megiltura?_

Saphira asked, bluntly.

_I don't know. My heart can't seem to forget Arya but I feel completely at ease with Megiltura. What am I going to do, Saphira?_

Eragon had not up until this moment realized the depth of his predicament.

_Are you certain what you feel for Megiltura is not love?_

_I think so…I just don't know anymore. I can't really explain what it is, but lately; these past few days actually I've been feeling strongly to Arya. I thought I'd discarded those feelings but it seems like they've come back again._

_Eragon, I still think you have to end it. At least until you've got your head sorted out. _

Saphira advised.

Eragon agreed and stroked Saphira's neck. She hummed in contentment. Eragon found a bowl of wild berries outside his door and a bowl of fruit left for Saphira.

_That would not even fill the belly of a hatchling dragon._

Saphira said, moving the bowl to Eragon with her snout. Eragon finished the berries and the fruit and then got bathed before changing his clothes.

_Today is going to be a long day._

Eragon said as he walked through Ellesmera. He was going to Tialdari Hall where Megiltura lived as did certain other elves. He found her outside Tialdari Hall. She was talking to Blodhgarm. Both elves turned when they saw Eragon.

"Eragon-elda," Blodhgarm, "An honour, as always." he said before leaving.

"What was his hurry?" Eragon asked Megiltura.

"Matters that required his attention. This is a surprise; you visiting for change." her grey eyes shone, she smiled.

_This is going to be hard._

"The reason why I-" Eragon started.

"Let's not talk here. We have the whole of Ellesmera to explore." Megiltura said and started walking.

Eragon followed, wondering how he should tell her.

"When are you planning to return to the Varden?" she wanted to know.

"Two days from now. Alagaesia needs a new ruler; and that won't be me. Also Saphira and I were planning to go away for a while."

"If I may ask, where to?"

"We're not exactly sure yet, but surely you must believe there are other places away from Alagaesia."

"I do, though where they are and how to get there is something I don't know."

"Perhaps the Queen would know."

"Perhaps," agreed Megiltura, "What were you going to say? The reason why you visited…"

"Yes, that. Well, I feel that we should take off."

Megiltura raised her eyebrows, "Take off?"

"I mean take some time off from each other." He said quickly, and waited for her reaction.

"I agree."

"You do?" Eragon asked, amazed.

"Yes. The elf you have feelings for is Arya, is it not? The Queen's daughter?"

"How did-"

"The night she saw us. She obviously didn't like what was happening."

"You really think so?" Eragon asked, taken aback.

"Even the best of elves cannot hide their emotions all the time. We slip up and she did. Although I do not know if Queen Islanzadi would approve."Eragon sighed, "She would never get the chance to disapprove for it will not happen."

"What do you mean?" she sounded confused.

"Arya does not return my feelings. She has made it clear on several occasions."

"Why?"

Her question startled him to a certain extent.

"Our age difference. I am a Rider and she is a princess. I am half-human and a half-elf when she is a full-blood elf."

"There should no limitation when it comes to love."

"I agree I only wish she would see it that way. Yet she is so stubborn."

"Fight for what you want, Eragon. If this is a love worth fighting for, then do it."

"I thought I was done fighting." Eragon said, with a morbid small smile.

"I know you can do it. Change her mind; only you can. Do it tonight."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Understanding."

* * *

Eragon's heart thudded uncontrollably as he stood outside Arya's room. He was not sure if he should knock or abandon the task he came to do in the first place altogether.

_Eragon, if you could handle Galbotorix you can handle this. And remember not to lose your temper._

Exhaling deeply, Eragon knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer and after waiting for ten minutes Eragon entered. Arya's room had not changed much since he had seen it last. This time however something struck him. The fairth of the one elf on Arya's wall made Eragon think that perhaps it was Faolin.

_This is a hopeless task, Saphira. She's not going to listen to me. I might as well leave. _

_Be patient. _

At this time Arya entered her room, she stopped in the doorway. She looked alarmed if only for a few seconds before covering it up behind a blank expression.

"Eragon, we have cleared up all matters already. So why are you here?" Arya asked, she moved inner but not by much.

She was still close to the door.

"I came here to say sorry."

_Again._

Eragon thought miserably to himself.

"I have already accepted your apology."

_She's not going to make this any easier._

"I just wanted you know that I ended it with Megiltura."

She looked shocked, but only nodded casually.

"It…wasn't love and I realize that. I just thought you should know. That is all."

Eragon turned to go.

"Wait."

He turned around to see her staring at him, uncertainly in her green eyes.

"I would like to tell you of what I thought of Brom's message; if you have the time."

Eragon smiled, pleased with himself. He stood whilst Arya sat on the stool beside a table.

"I thought about it; frequently. And I think that maybe Brom was talking about the truth about your parentage."

Eragon felt rather disappointed. He thought she might have had a better explanation.

"No, I don't think that is it. For one, Brom seemed to know much about what was currently happening around me. He told me how to defeat Galbotorix. Surely he would have known that I had told you he was my father."

"I don't see what else it could mean. You said he put a particular emphasis on the word 'reveal'?"

"Yes. Which is why I think it has to be something bigger? He knew I would know what it would be. He said I had to 'reveal' it to you."

Eragon stroked his gedwey ignasia distractedly as he spoke to Saphira.

_Saphira, where are you?_

_Beroan. I shall not be long. Beroan-_

_That's it! I know. But I have to check!_

Eragon's face lit up.

"What? Did you figure out what he meant?" Arya asked, staring at Eragon's face.

Without hesitating Eragon grabbed Arya's hand and examined it closely.

"Eragon, what are you doing?" Arya demanded.

"I don't understand," Eragon, he did not release Arya's hand though.

He compared her hand with the hand upon which his gedwey ignasia rested.

"Oh," Arya said, understanding, "He didn't mean **that**."

"Reveal. Reveal! Arya what is 'reveal' in the ancient language?"

"This is a waste of time, but if you insist."

Arya said 'reveal' in the ancient language and as soon as she said this a gedwey ignasia appeared on her left hand palm.

* * *

_The Queen's daughter; a dragon rider._

_Beroan is the princess's dragon._

_What will the Queen do? Her only daughter; a Rider. _

These were what the elves of Ellesmera discussed as the news had leaked that Arya was the last dragon rider. Queen Islanzadi had been shocked to speak. She requested a few moments to let everything sink in. She expressed her happiness for she was glad an elf could share in being a dragon rider. However the fact that her daughter was that elf she did not approve of. She had wanted Arya to take over the throne from her once she had gotten too old. Most of all Arya; herself was stunned. Eragon was to instruct her, as Oromis trusted him with all of his knowledge. Oromis had instructed Eragon to teach the new Dragon Riders. Thus Eragon was told to teach Arya immediately. Arya knew enough maybe even more about the history of Alagaesia and magic so this made the training easier. Luckily Saphira had helped Beroan get over the shock.

"One of the many important lessons Oromis taught me was meditation." Eragon said to Arya.

Saphira was teaching Beroan private flying lessons whilst Eragon taught Arya by Oromis's hut.

"I have practiced this many times before." Arya said.

"Be that as it may, practice secures perfection. You should attempt this in a private place and listen to nature and report back to tell me what you heard."

Eragon smiled inwardly as he said this. He was certain Arya would struggle as he had. She nodded and then left. Eragon took this free time to read through Oromis's old scrolls. He read the history of elf and human couples again. He came to the same conclusion as before; they were rare and never lasted. Eragon fell asleep in the sun but woke up abruptly after a dream of Murtagh interrupted his sleep. He saw Arya approaching and stood up.

"Well, what did you hear?" Eragon asked, managing to sustain a yawn.

"Everything. If I could give you a detailed report we'd be standing here all day." she said.

Eragon raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"Very good." he said, "That's all for today. We've made progress for you basically know everything else. Tomorrow we shall begin on joined training sessions." Eragon explained.

"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow." Arya said and then left with Beroan who had just landed next to Saphira.

_How'd it go?_

Eragon asked Saphira.

_Quite well. Beroan is a fast learner. _

Saphira said as she and Eragon walked in the direction of their quarters.

_I hope you got some training done. _

Eragon said. Saphira understood his meaning.

_Beroan is glad you approve. He feels once again frustrated though._

_Why?_

_Because now he has to ask Arya for permission as well, she is after all his true rider._

_I'm sure she'll have no problem with it, she likes you after all._

_As she likes you._

_Most of the times._

_You only make things difficult for her that's all._

_How so? You're the one telling me what to do!_

Eragon said angrily. He climbed up the steps to his quarters. Saphira flew up to the balcony and laid down.

_I know, but I mean doing the right thing isn't always easy for both persons involved._

_At least we get to go back to the Varden I think I need a break from Ellesmera. My head feels too full, so much so that I get distracted most of the time._

_You don't need to tell me, I'm in your head enough to know what goes on._

Eragon sighed as he laid on his cot. He fell asleep fully clothed that night.

* * *

Eragon was awoken by Saphira.

_Eragon, Megiltura has come for you. She is just outside your door about to knock._

Eragon's eyes snapped open and he went quickly to the door. Just as Saphira had said Megiltura was at the door. She wore a flowing dark green dress embedded with a pattern of golden embroidery. Her hair hung loosely, her face was expressionless. An expression Eragon was used to seeing Arya having.

"Megiltura, do come in." Eragon said, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I only wanted to hear the news." she said as she entered.

"News?" Eragon asked, baffled.

"Arya. You have spoken to her, haven't you?"

"Aye, I have. We are friends and I am teaching her all I have learnt about being a Dragon Rider from Oromis." Eragon informed her.

"And what are your plans for the future, concerning a mate."

Her straightforwardness alarmed Eragon.

"I have not decided yet." Eragon said, truthfully.

"I trust you to make the right decision." She said, touching his arm.

She left before Eragon could say anything back. Her behaviour was odd, Eragon noted. She was not normally that possessive and she had seemed tense.

_It is good then that you are taking your time with this, Eragon. You have the rest of your life to decide. I have already made my choice and I am committed to it until the day I die._

Saphira's comment amazed Eragon. He had no idea she felt this strongly about Beroan.

_Now hurry, up. Beroan and Arya are already waiting._

_Alright but I have to bathe first._

Eragon adjusted the water temperature and felt the tension drain from his body as he bathed. Afterwards he dressed as fast as he could and climbed onto Saphira. In a few minutes they reached Oromis's hut where Arya and Beroan were waiting.

"Fly up and we can start off there, first." Eragon called out to Arya and Beroan as Saphira reached them.

Arya handled Beroan well while they were flying, Eragon noted. It looked as though they already had that special Dragon and Rider connection, Eragon thought. Overall Beroan and Arya went through the training exceptionally well. They learnt the flying and fighting techniques fast and worked well as a team. After an exhausting three hours both dragons and their riders stopped to rest outside Oromis's hut. Beroan and Saphira laid under a tree a few feet away from their riders.

"I miss him, sometimes." Eragon admitted to Arya.

"Oromis?" she asked.

"Aye. After Brom died he was the closest father figure I had."

Arya's face softened.

"Brom would've been proud of you," she said, "As would Oromis."

Her words meant much to him. Eragon gave her a meek, tired smile.

"Is there any water inside Oromis's tent?" Arya asked.

"We can check." Eragon suggested.

Arya followed Eragon inside. On Oromis's table was a beaker filled with water; only enough for one person.

"You have it. You've hard for it." Eragon said, sliding the beaker to Arya.

She shook her head and said,

"I am stronger than I look. You are still part-human Eragon; you need it more." Arya pointed out.

Eragon didn't argue with her instead he finished all the water at once. Before he could even set the beaker down it smashed to the floor as he collapsed…

* * *

The following chapter will start with Murtagh's POV. Don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews. All questions will be answered soon but not yet because I didn't rush this story.

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Twelve

Murtagh's POV

The stench of the cell smelled like decayed human flesh. Murtagh was of course used to it by now. He had been a week in the cell after he had attacked Arya; or tried to the Varden's soldiers had placed him in there. It didn't matter to him though; nothing did, at least not anymore. Thorn had died and a part of Murtagh had died with him. Murtagh had never felt more isolated and dejected in his life. Murtagh heard heavy footsteps approach but he feared nothing and didn't care. He sat in a corner in his cell, his eyes closed. The footsteps stopped and a soldier rapped on the cell. His voice sounded tired as he spoke;

"Lady Nasuada has come to see you,"

This was nothing new for Murtagh for Nasuada had visited him frequently. She spoke to him, offered him help but she couldn't help him; nobody could. Murtagh heard a new set of footsteps approaching; lighter ones. Nasuada had come.

"You may leave us." he heard her say to the soldier.

"I must remain here to assure your safety." the soldier said, loyally.

"Very well, but stand guard by the door." she said.

He heard the soldier's footsteps fade away but Murtagh knew he had not gone far. He kept his eyes closed.

"Murtagh."

Reluctantly Murtagh slowly opened his eyes. He could not see her clearly due to the fact that his messy, dirty black hair partly covered his eyes. Nasuada wore a purple garment and she looked concerned as she stood by the cell.

"Murtagh, I know this is hard for you. We want to release you but you have swear in the ancient language you won't harm Arya or Eragon." Nasuada said.

"Very well." Murtagh said, "I need clean clothes though."

Nasuada looked stupefied. Murtagh knew why; he hadn't spoken to her for the five days she had visited yet now on the sixth day he agreed instantly. Murtagh heard Nasuada ask the guard to bring clean clothes. He stood up, and nearly fell. He had sat in that corner for hours and his legs had to get used to walking again. Also his legs were not very strong for he had grown extremely thin for he had refused the meals he was offered. The guard's suspicious eyes rested on Murtagh's face as he handed Nasuada the clothes. She handed the clothes to Murtagh. As soon as she did this Murtagh grabbed hold of her wrist and with his other free hand wrapped it around her neck.

"Open the cell and I won't kill her." Murtagh hissed at the shocked guard.

"Drop your sword and your crowns," Murtagh ordered.

The guard looked at Nasuada as to what he should do next.

"Do as he says." she said.

The guard dropped his sword to the ground and emptied his pockets and started to open the cell with his set of keys. As soon as he was done, Murtagh yelled;

"Slytha!"

And allowed Nasuada to fall to the ground. This distracted the guard as Murtagh had hoped and when he ran to Nasuada's aid Murtagh snuck out after he took the soldier's sword and crowns with the clothes under his armpit. He ran out the unprotected door and straight outside. He knew he didn't have Zar'roc but there was no time to find his father's sword; the soldier's sword would have to do. The sunlight from outside pained his eyes. Murtagh after recovering from the sunlight realized where he was. The Beartooth River. He knew he was far from his desired location for he knew where he wanted to go. More importantly he knew what he wanted. He wanted to avenge the death of his dragon. Murtagh had swam across the river and had sprinted for as long as he could. He was now in a mountainous area, as he changed into clean clothes. As he changed he found himself staring at his gedwey ignasia. This only made him more motivated to complete the task he had assigned to himself. That night, Murtagh made a fire using magic to keep him warm. He fell asleep but awoke in the middle of the night.

_The Varden will be following and I must not let them catch me._

Murtagh thought he left his old clothes as he began walking. He had to do some climbing which he found strenuous as his body was weak and not accustomed to this. Murtagh walked for hours not certain of where he was going. He reached a place called Tarnag and found a place to rest. He rented the cheapest room as he didn't know when he would need the crowns for something else. In the common room Murtagh sipped ale from his mug as he surveyed the dwarves in the room. Nobody appeared to recognize Murtagh which he was grateful for. In the time Murtagh was in the cell, he had grown a full beard and his hair had become long and unruly. Murtagh went to his room; small and unclean but Murtagh didn't mind; he would be leaving by the time the sun had set. Murtagh fell into an uneasy sleep. He dreamt of Thorn and the times they had spent together; they were more like memories meshed together than dreams. He woke up and found that his eyes were wet with tears. Murtagh sheathed the guard's sword and left his room. The common room was half empty, when Murtagh walked past before leaving. As he walking through the village he found a beige horse in a yard. There was nobody around which made him convince himself to steal the horse. Murtagh heard yells as he horse plummeted forward. He didn't bother looking back. A guard was keeping watch at the gate that led to the exit of Tarnag.

"Where be you going?" the guard asked, in a bored voice.

"To visit my brother." Murtagh replied without hesitation.

He was glad he could abandon the ancient language at least for the time being. He wondered what briefly what a horse was doing in a predominately dwarf land when he knew dwarves preferred donkeys to horses. He let the thought drift out of his head.

"And where be your brother?" the guard wanted to know.

"In Ellesmera. Now may I pass or not?" Murtagh asked.

The guard frowned but opened the gate and allowed Murtagh to pass. Murtagh passed through the barren fields of Tarnag's base before he reached a stone quay. The water was still and looked grey due to the darkened night sky. There were a few dwarves busy with a raft by the quay. Murtagh stopped his horse and dismounted him. He approached the dwarves who looked startled when they noticed him.

"May I use one of your rafts for my horse and myself?" Murtagh asked, being polite as he could.

The dwarves still looked at him with caution and suspicion in their eyes.

"I am willing to pay." Murtagh offered.

The dwarves agreed and helped Murtagh load his horse.

"What is your mighty steed named?" asked one of the dwarves.

"Aldur." Murtagh said.

"Farewell, Aldur and…"

"Yaxley." Murtagh said, thinking fast.

The dwarves used poles to push the raft forward and soon Murtagh found himself drifting away from Tarnag.

_And further away from the Varden_

Murtagh thought. Murtagh ignored the centre cabin that was built on the raft inside he preferred to sit on a log and keep an eye on his horse and any potential threat. When night fell the darkness was blinding, Murtagh didn't mind though. He had become used to the darkness in the cell. Nevertheless he went to light a lantern that he found in the cabin for he had to see where they were going. Murtagh would not had preferred to stop for the night but he feared his horse would be too hungry when the time came for them to travel on solid ground once more. Thus he moored the raft to dry land. Carefully he guided his horse off the raft after he secured it first. Murtagh had no choice but to hunt. He only caught a measly bird but he collected wild berries as well. He allowed his horse to eat first before he ate the remainders. Instead of making a fire Murtagh decided to sleep. In his dreams he was plagued with memories of Thorn again. He awoke to the shinning sun. Loading the horse on the raft once more Murtagh poled his way down Az Ragni River. Murtagh cursed. He looked back; he could still see the Beor Mountains and he wanted to get as far away from them as he could. Two days passed until Murtagh reached the Edda River. He stopped at Hedarth to find food for both himself and his horse whom he called 'Aldur' now. Murtagh found a place where he bought bread and cheese. He shared his food with Aldur and bought himself a hooded garment which could conceal his face. He wasted no time and only relaxed when he reached Eldor Lake. Murtagh knew he was closer to Du Weldenvarden and closer to his objective. He smiled at the thought.

_For you, Thorn. I will do anything._

* * *

Arya's POV

She stared at his face. He looked peaceful but she didn't know for certain he was. Saphira was in a state over Eragon's coma. She understood the dragon's fears. It was not a good sign that he hadn't woken up for the past four days. The healers were baffled. They claim they hadn't seen anything like this before. They weren't sure if Eragon would ever wake up. To make matters worse Murtagh was on the lose. He had assaulted Nasuada Arya was told by an Elvin messenger who had decided to remain by the Varden. The water had definitely been the source of the poison. Queen Islanzadi wanted to know where every elf was at the time for she knew if had to have been someone from their own race.

_You need to rest._

Beroan advised Arya.

_No, I am not tired._

Beroan knew it was no use arguing so instead he went off to comfort Saphira. He told Arya where he was going though before he left.

_It can't end this way._

Arya thought to herself. She heard footsteps long before the person entered the room where Eragon was being kept in. It was Megiltura. She looked at Arya as she strode to Eragon's side though only for a few seconds. Her gaze was cold nonetheless, almost accussing. Arya didn't like it; she didn't trust this elf. Arya refused to leave though even as Megiltura sat on the stool beside Eragon's side.

"He didn't deserve it." Megiltura murmured, as she reached out to touch Eragon's forehead.

"Of course he didn't." Arya said, "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

Arya was skilled in reading people. It came with age, and Megiltura's eyes held regret, maybe even guiltiness. Megiltura's eyes darted to Arya's.

"How dare you accuse me of something so vile and distasteful." she spat.

"Why would I try to kill Eragon?" she asked.

Arya shrugged, "Maybe you couldn't handle him rejecting you."

"That's none of your concern. Eragon will realize his mistake as soon as he wakes up." Megiltura said, she sounded hopeful.

"And if he doesn't?" the words just seemed to slip out.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can assure you he will. You have rejected him too many times. There's only so much rejection one person can take." she sounded confident.

Arya was starting to despise this elf more and more as time passed.

"Eragon needs somebody. But I don't think that person is you." Arya said, calmly.

Megiltura stood up abruptly; her eyes blazing. At this exact moment Queen Islanzadi entered the room.

"How is he?" she asked Arya, as she came closer to examine Eragon.

"No change." Arya said.

Megiltura remained standing but she concealed her rage behind an impassive stare.

"Our healers will be trying more methods they have been working on," Queen Islanzadi informed them, "Megiltura, how fortunate that you are here, would you mind staying by Eragon. Arya and I have matters we need to discuss."

Without waiting for anyone to answer Queen Islanzadi walked away. Arya could have sworn before she left she saw a smug expression on Megiltura's face. She followed her mother inside to Tialdari Hall. Arya followed her mother inside the council room. She seated herself in her usual chair at the front of the long table. Arya found a seat next to her mother's.

"Where are the other council members?" Arya asked her mother, looking around.

"They're not coming. I summoned only you here." the Queen said, seriously.

Arya braced herself, she knew this must be important then.

"What troubles you, mother?" Arya asked, trying to interpret her mother's facial expressions; she hid her emotions well.

"There is something I am growing concerned about. I only hope this is not true…"

Arya sighed inwardly. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going and her instinct was telling her it would not end well.

"I do not understand." Arya said.

"Then let us shed light on this matter once and for all," the Queen said, "I have heard that Eragon has feelings that go beyond the borders of simple friendship, what have you got to say on this?"

"Yes, this is true," Arya said, "I have, however told him I am not interested."

The Queen sighed, relieved, "Then you do not feel the same way?"

Arya did not answer, for she had known this had been a question. The Queen stared at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Well?" she said.

"I…" Arya paused, "I can not lie anymore. I refuse to lie to myself as well as to Eragon, no more."

"What are you saying?" Queen Islanzadi asked, bewildered.

"I do have feelings for Eragon that go further than friendship. I had no idea myself but I can not deny them anymore."

Queen Islanzadi couldn't hide the surprise that took over her facial expressions. She recovered quickly though.

"Arya, this is…not possible. Surely you have thought about all the complications. You are much older and experienced, not to mention you are expected to take the throne after me. After all of that must I bring to your attention that Eragon is part-human."

Queen Islanzadi finished looking satisfied with herself, as if her points had convinced her daughter otherwise.

"Of course I have thought about these things. I have decided that they do not matter."

The Queen raised her eyebrows, "Do you wish to disown me?" she demanded.

"I do not wish to," Arya said, "But if you can not accept my decision then I will."

Queen Islanzadi frowned, which Arya had not seen her do often, when she did this the lines on her face could be seen.

"You would everything up?" the Queen asked, "For him."

Arya nodded. A sudden thought then occurred to her.

"Mother, where did you hear this particular piece of information?" Arya asked, "Or rather from whom?"

Queen Islanzadi was still recovering from her shock, nevertheless she answered;

"An elf told me. I do not-" she said, "Yes I remember now, Megiltura. Why do you ask?"

"I think she may have poisoned Eragon." Arya said.

"Have you any proof? I would hate to think that any elf could do something so-"

"Vile and distasteful?"

"Well, yes."

Arya turned to leave.

"Arya." her mother's voice called.

She turned around.

"We have not finished discussing this matter," Queen Islanzadi said, "If you do not put a stop to this madness then I shall intervene."

There was definitely a warning in her mother's voice, Arya noted. She took no notice and left. Arya, herself was amazed at what had been said. She never thought she could be so honest, to her mother.

_Beroan?_

Arya called, in her mind.

_Yes, Arya?_

_Did you…hear everything that happened with my mother._

Arya asked, not wanting to hear his answer.

_Yes. But I haven't told Saphira. I thought you would like to do that yourself whenever you feel it is the right time._

_Is there ever a right time? I should have told Eragon long ago. Now he might pass without knowing the truth._

Beroan felt a wave of sadness seer through their connection. He shared the pain his rider was feeling.

_Everything will work out. You have to believe that._

Beroan said as an encouragement.

_I do not know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life._

Arya said. She thought about what Beroan had told her before. As soon Eragon had uncovered their connection a flurry of memories had returned to Beroan. He remembered a Shade; Durza who had taken him away from her in Gil'lead. They had worked out the rest for themselves. Durza was most likely taunting Arya with the last dragon egg but the egg had hatched unexpectedly for Arya. As soon as the gedwey ignasia appeared Durza had cast a spell to hide it. He also informed Galbotorix and together they let somebody else raise the dragon as their own. They knew the dragon had to remain hidden as the dragon might find his true rider and join the Varden thus they hid both dragon and the new rider in an isolated place. So much had taken place and was yet to come. Arya made a stop by Rheunon. She was busy pounding metal together working on another project as usual; her work was her life.

"You, again." Rheunon said, as a form of greeting.

"Rheunon-elda, I need a favour." Arya said.

"What is it?"

"I need to know if you still have that special liquid that makes elves tell the truth. It's like forcing them to answer questions in the ancient language only they have to tell the whole truth and not just a part." Arya explained.

Rheunon stopped pounding and went inside her tree home she returned within seconds later and handed a small flask to Arya.

"Thank you, Rheunon-elda." Arya said and left.

Arya went in search of Blodhgarm; she found him in his quarters. He was taken aback by her appearance but welcomed her in graciously.

"This is not a social visit," Arya informed him.

Briefly Arya told Blodhgarm of what she wished to do. The elf was silent once she had finished.

"I suppose if she has done nothing wrong the potion will not cause any harm. Only why can you not be present when I attempt this task?" Blodhgarm wanted to know.

"She does not trust me. It would be best if you two were alone. Only once you are done and know the truth please contact me, Blodhgarm-vodhr."

Blodhgarm agreed and Arya went back to Eragon's quarters; where he was being kept in. Megiltura was already gone by the time Arya reached Eragon's side. Two healers were hovering over him.

"Have you any news?" Arya asked them.

"It appears that the potion was a very strong one," one of the healers said, "A spell was used to strengthen the spell. It strengthens the longer the victim remains in its trance."

"What does this mean for Eragon? Can he come out of it?"

"He might. But at the moment he's in a deep dreamless sleep. According to one of the scrolls I've read that only the petals of a moonflower along with a few other plants might help. This would take a least two days to complete and even then we might be too late." the healer explained.

"Is there nothing else that can be done?" Arya asked, desperately.

The healer looked at her oddly, "You might try talking. They said in the scroll it might shift the victim from their sleep. That's all I can say. The scroll is ancient and the writing had faded."

The healers left the room leaving Arya alone with Eragon. She looked at him, and then reached out, and held his hand uncertainly.

_You have to wake up, Eragon. You just have to…_

* * *

Don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Thirteen

Murtagh's POV

Murtagh rested from paddling. He had travelled far in a short period of time. He felt better to a certain extent; one of the things that made him better was his sleeping. Although he longed to see Thorn again it only brought pain to him whenever he slept at night. Lately, he hadn't been dreaming at all which was a good thing, he thought. Another pleasant thing was that his body had retained it normal shape. With all the meals and strenuous activities Murtagh could feel his body gain more muscle and stamina. He felt more energized and ready to take on anybody who would stand in his way.

The raft drifted lazily as the sun burnt brightly. Murtagh's skin too, had changed. The cell had made his skin become abnormally pale but all the time in sun had changed it back to its usual colour. Murtagh decided he had to stop once more for he felt fatigued and he thought Aldur felt the same. He set up campfire and secured both the raft and Aldur before going to look for food. He found and killed a gyrfalcon which he cooked on the fire he had made. This satisfied his hunger better than anything else had for the last few days. Aldur had the remaining pieces. That night Murtagh looked up at the stars. He had been alone for so long; it had gotten to him mentally. The only thing that was keeping him sane was his goal. It gave his life a purpose.

With this in mind Murtagh slept for a few hours until he awoke the following morning. He loaded Aldur and fruit he had collected the previous night before boarding the raft once more. He continued up the Gaena River with fierce determination. Murtagh started to notice a change in the river. It was getting wider and deeper. He managed to navigate the raft to the left shore and unloaded everything again. The unloading and reloading was tiring him out already.

_I have to stay focused._

Murtagh told himself.

He hefted the raft and guided Aldur along a hiking trail. Fortunately the hike did not last long and Murtagh had come to the Gaena River once more. He reloaded everything and set sail once again. Murtagh sighed in relief when he noticed he had reached Ardwen Lake. Murtagh slid on his hooded cloak as he noticed there were other boats as he approached the shore. This placed seemed eerie to Murtagh. There was a magical glow and Murtagh knew he must have reached Silthrim. Murtagh smiled as he abandoned the raft and mounted Aldur. He was in Du Weldenvarden and he knew he would reach Ellesmera in a few days. In a few days that followed Murtagh had grown bored. He longed to get to his destination but he seemed trapped in a forest of endless trees and vegetation. Murtagh stopped as he knew what was to come next. He had finally reached Ellesmera but he had to initiate the first part of his plan. An elf guarded the entry to Ellesmera thus he had to eliminate him. Murtagh fingered the ring Galbotorix had given him. He had said it was his father's ring; Morzan's ring. Inside the ruby stone was still plenty of power. The ring had been called Ama poldora which meant strength. Murtagh started to summon part of the power that was inside the ring then left the rest. Murtagh contemplated on what to do next.

_If I kill him he might alert others of my whereabouts and then I can never enter Ellesmera. However if I tell him in the ancient language Eragon is my brother and I mean him no harm he would undoubtedly allow me in._

Murtagh marvelled at his plan he allowed Aldur to be set free and walked the short distance left until he came to an elf in flowing garments.

"Stop, there." the elf said, "State your name, and reason for entering."

The elf spoke in the ancient language thus Murtagh did the same when he answered.

"I am the half-brother, of Eragon Shadeslayer," Murtagh said, and showed his gedwey ignasia, "I have come to visit him and mean him no harm." Murtagh said solemnly.

"Release your hood and you may pass."

Murtagh did not hesitate and dropped his hood to his shoulders. The elf bowed and allowed him to pass. Murtagh slid his hood back over his head as soon as he reached the entrance of Ellesmera. It was nothing like he had ever seen. The smells of the vast variety of flowers was enough to confuse his nose. There were wild animals who seemed to have a special connection with the elves. Murtagh however did not remain distracted by this for long he knew he had a task to do and it started right now.

Arya's POV

Arya looked at Blodhgarm, her expression sombre.

"How could this happen?" she wanted to know.

"She confessed but she fought against the potion as soon as she realized what was going on she ran. We couldn't find her any where. I think she left Ellesmera." Blodhgarm said.

"At least she's gone. But what about Gilderon The Wise, surely he would have seen her leave." Arya said.

"He has had quite a strange day. A man entered Ellesmera just a few moment's ago who claimed to be Eragon's half-brother. He swore in the ancient language he had not come to do harm to Eragon."

"Murtagh." Arya, murmured, "I should've known he'd come."

"Yes, well. He didn't get very far. He put up quite a fight but we have him detained."

"This can't go on, Blodhgarm. Murtagh has to be stopped. What about Megiltura, did she mention anything about a cure for what Eragon has?"

"Nay. I doubt she knew if there was one. What would you have us do with Murtagh?"

"Keep an eye on him. That's all for now." Arya instructed.

Blodhgarm left and Arya sat on the mattress beside Eragon. It had been a few hours since the healers had given him the potion yet his body had still not responded.

"Eragon, I do not know if you can hear me. I need you to wake up. We have a lot to discuss and…" Arya stopped talking and let go of Eragon's hand which she had been holding.

She stood up and went to the balcony. She heard a meek cough. Turning around she saw Eragon start to move. He eyes flickered open and he looked around, bemused.

"Eragon, are you well?" Arya asked as she came moving quickly to his side, "How do you feel?"

"Sore, like I haven't moved in hours. I don't understand-"

"That's not important just yet. There is something I need to discuss with you."

"Go ahead." Eragon urged, as he tried to refocus on his surroundings.

"I-"

"Eragon! You're awake." Queen Islanzadi said.

Arya cursed inwardly.

"There is much to discuss," Queen Islanzadi said, "Murtagh has escaped from our Elvin guards."

"What? When did he even get here?" Eragon asked aghast.

"He has I fear for revenge," The Queen said, her eyes darting to Arya.

"I don't understand," Eragon said, "Revenge for Thorn? From whom?"

Eragon's eyes trailed to Arya's.

"No," Eragon said, "We won't let him get that far."

Arya saw him try to stand up bit he was still too weak.

"Don't strain yourself, Eragon. You were asleep for a long time. You need to take it slowly." Arya advised.

"That would be best," Queen Islanzadi said in agreement, "Saphira wishes to see her rider, Arya. I think it would be best for us to discuss matters elsewhere."

Arya followed her mother outside and walked within her pace whilst they spoke.

"Arya, you require the protection of the elves. Murtagh is truly dangerous; the fact that he could elude our Elvin guards proves it." Queen Islanzadi said.

"I understand, but I need to finish this," Arya said firmly.

"Must you always be this stalwart?" the Queen demanded.

"I have years of experience and I know I can defeat him in combat." Arya said, determinedly.

The Queen sighed.

"There is no point in quarrelling with you," The Queen said, "Only know Arya that if you pursue this 'relationship' with Eragon then I shall have no choice but to disown you and your inheritance shall be no more."

Arya had no desire to be a ruler but she despised the manner in which the Queen was trying to forget about Eragon and her feelings. Instead of answering Arya walked away.

_Well, that could have been worse._

Beroan said.

_Never mind that, have you seen Murtagh. He is going to try and kill me, most likely when I least expect it and I need to be prepared. _

_Nay, I have not. I wish it didn't have to end this way; in a death. But I fear we do not have any other choice._

_I grasp at what you are saying; I do not take pleasure in knowing I have to be the one to slain Eragon's half-brother. _

Arya said, gloomily. She went into Tialdari Hall and into her room. She decided she would wait for Murtagh.

_How can you be so sure, he shall come?_

Beroan asked. He had taken guard over by the entrance of Tialdari Hall as he too waited for Murtagh.

_Because he has waited and travelled too long and far to give up now. He will come._

Arya said thought, firmly. She was that certain of herself. In the meantime, she started to write a poem on an empty scroll. Night fell upon Ellesmera and Murtagh had not yet shown up. Arya was still awake although she felt slightly fatigued. A knock sounded at her door. Arya sat still; frozen in her place. Beroan had not alerted her of a visitor.

_Beroan?_

_It is only, Eragon. Saphira has taken guard with me outside._

Arya was still tense. She didn't want Eragon to be here now. He would get caught in the midst of the battle. Reluctantly she went to open the door. Eragon went straight in, he looked anxious.

"Good, he hasn't come," he said.

"No. Eragon you have to leave; now." Arya said.

He looked at her, not understanding.

"He's my brother. I have to end this." Eragon said, resolute.

Arya sighed. Eragon and herself were the same; each would not relinquish a task until they had fulfilled it. Nevertheless Arya thought she had to at least try to convince him, otherwise.

"Eragon-" she started.

The sound of crashing glass and a thud stopped her from continuing. Footsteps approached. Followed by Murtagh who entered. His appearance troubled Arya. He looked scruffier; he had a full beard and he looked older. His hair reached slightly over his shoulders. His eyes were most threatening; black and empty. He looked like a man who had no soul. His eyes ran to Eragon's face.

"This does not involve you," Murtagh said, in a raspy voice.

"If it concerns Arya it involves me," Eragon said, adamantly.

"I have come too far. You won't stand in my way."

Without warning Murtagh raised his hand and using the magic from his ring thrust Eragon against the wall. Arya saw Eragon smash into a table before his hand collided with solid wall. She drew he sword. She noticed Murtagh didn't unsheathe Zar'roc. He had a slender sword of Elvin make she assumed; mostly likely stolen. They paced in a circle neither moving forward. Murtagh watched her every move.

"This doesn't have to end like this, Murtagh. I can help you."

Murtagh laughed. The sound was disturbing.

"I've heard it all before. But nobody can help me. You…killed…Thorn." The last words seemed to induce him physical pain.

"I am sorry. Thorn was about to kill Beroan. I was protecting myself and my dragon."

A sudden thought struck Arya.

"Don't worry they're asleep. I haven't taken the task to killing them yet. I'm saving that. I want you, in your last living breath watch the life drain out of your dragon." Murtagh whispered the last part.

Arya struck forward. Murtagh's sword collided with hers. She was skilled in the sword but Murtagh was slightly stronger. They each struck and parried. A few scars were given on each side but no serious blows.

"Enough of this," Murtagh said, as he drained the last energy from the ring.

He struck against Arya with full force. She found herself pressed up against the wall. Murtagh's sword was inches away from her throat. Eragon started to rouse from his blackout. He charged and struck Murtagh in the back with Brisingr. Arya saw Murtagh fall, his sword falling too. He laid in a pool of blood which was only increasing. Arya saw Eragon stare at his half-brother's body.

"Are you hurt?" Eragon asked.

"No." Arya said.

Before Arya could say what she had been wanting to say for a long time, four elves burst through the door. Arya found she was able to communicate with Beroan again.

_What happened?_

She asked her dragon.

_Murtagh cast a spell on Saphira and I from behind. It only broke once he couldn't supply enough energy to hold it. He also cast a shield to prevent any other interference from elves. _

Beroan explained.

"We are well," Arya said to the elves, "Please remove Murtagh's body."

She looked at Eragon. This would be the right to tell him. He had just lost his half-brother…

Eragon's POV

The following day Eragon felt it. He felt the pain; the pain of Murtagh. He wished they had had time to reconcile before his death. Now, occasionally the image of Eragon striking Murtagh with Brisingr would flash through his head. Saphira did her best to comfort Eragon but sometimes he would feel inconsolable. He would feel Saphira's helplessness at these times but he couldn't help himself. Roran had noticed though. Last night when Eragon had scryed Roran and Katrina. Seeing their son; whom they had decided to name Garrow had lightened Eragon's mood somewhat. Garrow had small blonde hair, his had Katrina's eyes but that was all, he had Roran's sharp facial features. Roran wanted to visit Eragon for he could see Eragon was in pain. Eragon didn't want Roran to leave his family and he was elected the King of Alagaesia by the Varden's council which made him more important. Roran had said that as he was the King of Alagaesia he was entitled to some free time to himself. Eragon laid in his cot, his thoughts shifting back to Murtagh.

_Eragon, do not torture yourself like this._

Saphira said. Eragon had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized Saphira had landed on the balcony.

_I can't just forget about it, no matter how much I want to…_

Eragon said, still not looking at her.

_I know that this is hard for you, But you have to distract yourself; or at the very least try to._

Saphira said, as she pulled the bedcovers off Eragon with her sharp, pointy teeth. She did this carefully so as not to hurt Eragon.

_What are you doing?_

Eragon asked her, as he sat up, feeling chilled.

_Helping you. Queen Islanzadi wishes to see you. Now._

Saphira said.

_How do you know?_

Eragon asked, thinking this was her way of getting him out of bed.

_Beroan told me. I wouldn't keep the Queen of the elves waiting now would you?_

Reluctantly Eragon bathed and changed his clothes. He sheathed Brisingr at his side before he went to Tialdari Hall. He found Queen Islanzadi waiting for him in the council room. She was alone and was seated when he entered.

"Eragon," she said, "I must let you know how sorry I am about Murtagh. I had not known before of your relation to him. However there are pressing matters we need to address."

"Such as?"

"The burial. Murtagh was not an elf thus I thought it best to leave the decision to you."

Eragon had flinched at the word 'burial'.

"Anything else?" Eragon asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Also I heard from the elf Megiltura; the one who poisoned you-"

Eragon frowned;

"Megiltura poisoned me?"

"Forgive much has happened, I had forgotten nobody had told you. To answer your question, yes we uncovered, well Arya came up with the idea, that Megiltura poisoned your water with a rare and toxic potion."

Eragon's head hurt. He didn't know if it was the pain from yesterday or all the information his mind was processing that caused the aching pain.

"What were you saying?" Eragon asked, trying to compose himself and hide his head pain, "What did Megiltura said?"

"She says you expressed interest in Allea. I do not know if this is true, but if it is I'd be happy to give you the co-ordinates. You have served the elves well." Queen Islanzadi said.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Eragon said, forcing a smile, "Although I do not know whether I shall be able to go anymore."

"Why is that?" The Queen asked.

Eragon felt uncomfortable, "Well, Saphira has chosen Beroan as her mate and doubt she'd leave without him."

Queen didn't say anything in response. She handed Eragon a folded piece of parchment and said;

"If you and Saphira change your minds." she said and turned to leave.

"Where is Murtagh's body?" Eragon, forced these words out.

"He lays in the sword chamber; the room around the corner."

Eragon had no problem finding the sword room; although he hadn't known the elves had a sword room to begin with. Elvin swords were hung up against walls. It looked more like a work room for smiths like Rheunon, Eragon thought. There on a metal table laid Murtagh. Eragon stopped beside him and stared at him. He didn't recognise this man. He looked nothing like the Murtagh Eragon thought he once knew so well. Eragon decided to by magical means remove the beard on Murtagh's face. It made a remarkable change; it made Murtagh appear younger. As soon as he had done this though Eragon felt a wave of emotions envelope me. He wept bitterly over Murtagh's body. He blocked his mind from Saphira so she couldn't share in the pain he was enduring. Once he had stopped himself he lifted Murtagh's body and called for Saphira.

_I am here, waiting outside, Tialdari Hall. Why did you block your thoughts from me earlier?_

Next chapter will be the last so keep reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews and special thanks to Eragon Bromsson who reviewed so much.

**Disclaimer; Christopher Paolini owns all the characters, etc…**

Chapter Fourteen

Eragon ignored her question and with Murtagh over his shoulder he trod out of Tialdari Hall. He climbed on Saphira rather slowly as he had extra weight to carry.

_Where are we going?_

Saphira asked, once they were in the air.

_I don't know yet. Fly lower and I'll tell you where to stop._

Eragon said, he held tightly onto Murtagh. Saphira did not fly long for Eragon found a clearing not far from Ellesmera.

_I know Murtagh wasn't an elf but this isn't exactly in Ellesmera so I think it would be fine._

_I agree._

Saphira said.

Eragon laid Murtagh in an abandoned cave. Saphira then blew ice over the cave to preserve it. Eragon said his final goodbyes and then climbed onto Saphira once more. Eragon tried to distract himself by conversing with Saphira.

_Queen Islanzadi gave me a map of Allea, today. _

Eragon told Saphira.

_I see. But Era-_

_I know, Saphira. You shall not leave Beroan nor do I expect you to. True love comes ever so rarely and once you have it you need to hold to it. _

Eragon and Saphira returned to Ellesmera quickly. Saphira and Eragon decided to spend the day together. Saphira apologized for leaving Eragon ever so often to be with Beroan. Eragon said he didn't mind and that he understood. They flew around Ellesmera and explored and enjoyed their freedom. Night fell and Eragon started to study the map of Allea. From what he could gather it was quite a distance from Alagaesia. It seemed impossible to get to on dragon back. Eragon pondered more over this when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter." he said, still examining the map.

He looked up just in time to see Arya enter. He was vaguely surprised to see her, but he thought she had come to relay a message from the Queen.

"Arya, has the queen sent me a message?" Eragon asked.

"No. I came to see how you were doing." Arya said.

"I am well enough," Eragon said, "Thank you for coming anyway."

"What are you looking over so ardently?" Arya asked as she came closer to see the map.

Eragon felt his heart lurch and his hands grew tense for Arya's face was inches away from his.

_This is not a good idea._

Eragon thought as he abruptly stood up and went to stand away from the table.

"Is something wrong?" Arya asked, looking from the map to Eragon.

"Um…no." Eragon stuttered.

_Why does she always have this affect on me?_

"I just need to get some air." Eragon said and went to the balcony.

Arya came to Eragon's side.

"I can see when something is bothering you, Eragon." Arya murmured.

She was so close; too close, Eragon thought to himself. Her emerald eyes bore into Eragon's. Her gaze held him in place.

"Arya, I don't think-"

She gave him no time to respond. Her lips came to his; gently before she pulled back.

"What-" Eragon couldn't get the words out, he stared at her; dazed.

"I have been meaning to tell you for a while," Arya said, "Whenever I tried, though, something always came up."

Eragon recalled a few times when Arya had been about to tell him but never got the chance to finish.

"Do you really love me or are you feeling this strongly because of Beroan's feelings for Saphira." Eragon asked, he wished he could believe her.

"I understand your concern but I do love you, Eragon. My feelings for you run deeper than simple friendship."

"What about-"

She placed a finger on his lip and said softly;

"Cast aside your worries this night." was what she said.

He was about to protest again but her lips silenced him. This time their kiss lasted longer; deeper and much more passionate. They didn't hold back and they both pulled at the same time to breath. He felt as though he drifted into a dream; a pleasant dream and was afraid he was going to wake up.

"What is wrong?" Arya asked, "You do not look pleased."

Eragon changed his frown into a smile, "It's just not believable."

"What's not?"

"This. Happening right here and now," Eragon said, "It feels like a dream; one that I do not want to wake up from."

"It's not. Forget your concerns this night and rest well." Arya said.

Eragon watched her leave and afterwards he gazed at the stars in the sky. This had indeed been a magical night, Eragon thought to himself. Eragon lay on his cot as soon as the wind started to send a chill through his body. That night Eragon could not get through to Saphira thus he decided he would tell her the news tomorrow that was if she didn't already know. Lying on the cot Eragon thought of Arya; she was like his lullaby that night as he fell asleep still thinking of her. Even in his dreams she appeared…

Eragon's POV

The next morning Eragon arose late in the afternoon. He remained on the cot under the bedcovers, he thought of the previous night.

_Do I even need to ask what happened last night?_

Saphira said.

_I assume Beroan told you?_

Eragon said.

_Yes, he did. He didn't want to though, but I forced him to. We were worried about you. _

_How long was I asleep?_

Eragon wanted to know.

_Hours. We weren't sure if we should wake you and you have a visitor._

_I do? Who?_

_He's on his way up right now._

Eragon scrambled out from under the bedcovers and pulled a tunic over his neck. At this exact moment Roran entered.

"Eragon," he said and gave Eragon a hug.

"Roran, what are you doing here?"

"So much for formal greetings. I've come for a visit that was long overdue. The elves said you were sleeping like the dead. They were worried."

"I slept well; actually better than I have ever before. You should stay for a few days, I'm sure the elves won't mind."

"I don't know, Eragon. I hate leaving Katrina and Garrow alone."

"They're safe with the Varden." Eragon said, in an assuring voice.

"I suppose so. I heard the festivities are tonight so I might be able to stay." Roran said.

"Would you like me to show you more of Ellesmera?" Eragon offered.

"Certainly. As long as we don't get lost." Roran said.

Eragon wasn't sure if he was serious or joking. Eragon gave Roran a quick tour of Ellesmera and showed him hidden places Arya had once shown him.

"How goes things with Arya?" Roran asked when Eragon mentioned her name.

"She is well." Eragon said.

"You know what I meant. Have you made any progress?"

Eragon decided it was best to tell Roran the truth which he partly enjoyed doing as he was eager to share the news with somebody.

"I knew she'd come through; eventually." Roran said, "So what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"For you and Arya?" Roran asked, impatiently.

"We haven't really discussed it. I do feel that I want to leave Alagaesia."

Roran and Eragon had stopped outside Eragon's quarters.

"Why?" Roran wanted to know.

"Well, before I killed Galbotorix, his last words were a curse. I feel as though as long as I stay in Alagaesia I shall be cursed. I mean look at what happened with me. I got poisoned and when I wake up I find out the elf I thought I loved it. Not to mention Murtagh whom I had to kill."

Roran frowned.

"I will miss you, sorely, cousin. If this is the last time I see you I want to fill it with as many jolly memories as I can."

Eragon grinned.

"What does Arya's mother say of your love for each other?" Roran asked.

The grin disappeared immediately.

"She does not know," Eragon said, growing tense, "At I don't think she knows. As I said before, Arya and I didn't discuss much."

"Well, I think it is important that you do. That is if you are really serious about each other. Go and talk to her. Do it now." Roran instructed.

He had truly grown into a great leader, Eragon thought. Eragon did as Roran had advised and went to Tialdari Hall to find Arya. She was busy reading a piece of parchment when he entered her room.

"Eragon, this is a surprise." she said.

_Not a good sign._

Eragon thought, gloomily. He started to think maybe last night had been a dream or worse he had imagined it all.

"I thought we might discuss matters." Eragon said, trying to sound calm and collected.

"I thought as much."

"Arya," he said, "Look if you think last night was a mistake then just say it. I won't hold any grudges."

Arya looked at him with a bemused expression.

"Eragon," she said, walking towards him, "What are you talking about? The night before was one of the best I've had in a long time. I only thought you would spend the day with your cousin."

Relief rushed through Eragon. It hadn't been a dream after all, he thought.

"I have shown Roran most of Ellesmera. I wanted to know if your mother knew about, us?" Eragon said.

Arya walked to her windowsill, she looked morose now.

"She found out. Megiltura told her."

"I take it she doesn't approve." Eragon guessed.

"She's ready to disown me." Arya said, still staring out the window.

"This can't happen then. You can't give up everything, for me." Eragon said, cursing the queen in his mind.

Arya turned away from the window.

"I have no desire to rule. I refuse." Arya said, determinedly.

"But what would you do. We would be exiled. I have always desired to go to Allea…"

"Then let's go then," Arya suggested, "Beroan and Saphira will go with as long as they're together, which they will be."

Eragon wanted this as badly as Arya but he still felt guilty.

"Arya," he said, joining her by the windowsill, "I would never be able to forgive myself if you and your mother parted on such bad terms."

"It is my decision, but if you insist I shall talk to her about it tonight. When do we leave?"

"Any time would be fine. Nothing holds me to Alagaesia any more."

"What about, tonight?"

Eragon frowned.

"So soon."

"It's the perfect time. Your cousin is here to wish you well on your travels."

"How shall we even get to Allea? We cannot get there by dragon back." Eragon said.

"My mother has a boat that can travel by magical means. We cannot go alone though. The ancient elves that have once travelled there before will have to guide us. Going off course and getting lost would be a fatal mistake."

"Then shall you speak to your mother now. And tell me what she says at the feast for it is nearly time for the feast to begin in any case."

Eragon kissed Arya tenderly before he left; he had to remind himself this was really happening. Eragon relayed the news of Allea first to Saphira then to Roran.

"Want to get away from me as soon as possible, eh?" Roran joked, although Eragon picked up the sadness in his eyes.

That night Eragon waited patiently under the Menoa tree for Arya. She came; she wore a flowing green dress of Elvin make.

"What did she say?" Eragon asked.

"She's wasn't very pleased but she too does not want to part on bad terms. She's agreed to let us use the boat and has even allowed the elder elves to come with."

Eragon could not have asked for better news. The feast was kept for a few more hours until Queen Islanzadi dismissed the elves except the elder elves. Eragon was pleased when Roran told him he would be accompanying them half-way. While this took place Queen Islanzadi was talking to Arya. Eragon watched the Queen embrace her daughter. He couldn't help the guilt that entered his chest as he saw this happen. The Queen gave Eragon and Arya cowls so as nobody could recognize them. She wasn't sure how the elves would react yet.

_The Queen is resolute, she will be fine._

Saphira said, in a comforting tone.

Eragon stroked Saphira head, carefully. She hummed in contentment. Queen Islanzadi left and the elder elves had left as well to get their horses. Eragon took this time to converse with Saphira.

_You do think we're doing the right thing, don't you?_

Eragon asked her.

_I do believe so, yes. Do not fret so much, Eragon. You said yourself Alagaesia has nothing left for us any more._

Eragon agreed with Saphira. Then he spoke to Roran and asked about the Varden. Nasuada's head wound that she had acquired when Murtagh had let her fall to the ground had healed up quite well according to Roran.

"She had head pain for a few days but it stopped eventually." Roran said.

"That's good," Eragon said, "What ever happened to Elva?"

"One can only guess," Roran said, "She was an odd girl. I think she's grown up for she had matured quickly, physically. She lives alone in a small village; I do not know which one though."

The elves returned on horses. Unfortunately they had forgotten about Roran thus he had to share a horse with one of the elders. The elder elves had silver hair and wore green shaded garments. They didn't speak much and their expressions were blank. This reminded of Arya, before. She had changed so much; this brought a small smile to Eragon's mouth. They followed the elves, Eragon and Arya easily kept pace with the horses; for they were younger and more agile. Eragon didn't know how long they were travelling; his only focus was getting to his destination. Saphira and Beroan were flying together, they didn't fly too fast for they didn't know where they were flying to. Eventually the elders brought up the reins of their Elvin horses to make them stop. Eragon realized they were at some sort of harbour. He gasped in realization.

_Saphira, I've seen this before._

Eragon said.

_How?_

_In a dream. I've dreamt about it twice. I didn't know it would happen._

Eragon's heart sank as he thought about the dream. Roran was the one out.

"This is where you stop." one of the elder elves said to Roran.

Eragon gave Roran a final embrace.

"Good luck." Roran said, softly so only Eragon could hear.

Eragon felt overcome with emotion as he walked away. The elders were further ahead already. Arya hooked her arm in with Eragon's. At this precise moment Eragon knew that as long as he had Arya he could handle anything. They had both lost so much, but they had survived. They had fought together and know they realized that they fitted together. Eragon thought it was like completing a puzzle. He felt like he had found all the pieces to complete his life. It was with these positive thoughts that Eragon boarded the awaiting ship. They faced the shore and Eragon saw Roran cry out. Though it pained him he knew he couldn't go back now. He had chosen this path; he had fulfilled his destiny. The ship glided through the river, no oars or wind was needed. Eragon looked up at the darkened night sky; the bright moon provided the only source of light and saw Beroan and Saphira flying together; they were happy. Eragon's hand was still intertwined with Arya's. She looked at him and smile; he returned her smile for he too was filled with elation.

That's it for Empire hope you enjoyed the story. I have no idea what I'll write next but it was fun writing this story. Don't forget to review.


End file.
